Polar Opposites
by Tinat68
Summary: Andy's cousin comes into town for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_Here's yet another angle. It took a while to get this one going. I hope you like it and thank you so much to everyone who wondered what happened to me (dcj & Mamaverd! their stories are awesome btw!) and everyone who sent me messages encouraging me to try another._

_Please let me know what you think. Still feeling kind of rocky about this one. Cheers! _

* * *

Andy snapped her cell phone closed and grinned at Sam. It was infectious, Sam grinned back taking his eyes from the road.

"What?" he asked. They had just begun their shift for the day and were already headed to their first call.

"My cousin, George, she's coming into Toronto tomorrow. At first I thought she was only going to be visiting for a day or two. She just got the okay from her editor, she's going to stay at least a week."

"George? She's going to be in town?" he said disbelieving.

"I know, George…as in Georgianna." Andy said with a laugh. "When we were kids it was always George and Andy…get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't seen her in six years! Oh I can't wait."

"Editor?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say we're polar opposites, she writes an advice column in a magazine and I'm the last person anyone needs one to ask for advice." She said with her eyes dancing.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself." Thinking for a minute and then opening his mouth to say something only to quickly shut it.

"What were you going to say?" she asked playfully.

Andy had a hard enough time making her own decisions. She was still seeing Luke but declined his invitation to move in with him. She decided in the end she didn't want to rush anything.

"Oh nothing, so…ahh…you grew up together?" He said changing the subject. Pretending to look for the address they were given. He already knew where the apartment building was; they had been called there numerous times.

"Yeah her family moved to New York when I was thirteen and she was fifteen. Aunt Diane is my father's sister. Her father was originally from there. When Uncle John moved the family back down there, I lost my best friend. We've still kept in touch, now I can't wait to see her. She was always so smart and so beautiful, god I envied her."

"Andy you're not so bad looking…" he said laughingly as he pulled to the curb and parked.

"Very funny, Sam, very funny." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"You know I'm just kidding, you're very smart and very beautiful and you know it. You're just fishing for compliments."

"Well it's not like you hand them out very often." She said smartly opening the passenger door. "Anyway, while she's here I'll bring her up to the Penny so that you can meet her."

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he got out of the cruiser. "Okay, let me know when."

* * *

A polar opposite was indeed the case. Sam thought sitting at the table in the Penny with Andy and George two nights later. George was beyond beautiful, vibrant blonde hair that was cut pixie style, the natural curl to her hair made her look so soft, so approachable. She also had the most incredible piercing green eyes, a classic type of beauty. Sam, as most men, found it very hard to look away from her. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Andy.

Andy had never been so uncomfortable in her life, so felt like the third wheel sitting at the table. Sam and George seemed to hit it off almost immediately. They had been talking nonstop for the past fifteen minutes. Andy kept a watch on the door, hoping, praying that Luke would soon be there.

Sam said something that made George laugh, any other time Andy would have thought it was the sweetest, purest sound. Right now it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard.

She sat uncomfortably drumming her fingers on the table, sighing loudly. She started playing with the drink in front of her; she was constantly shifting in her seat. Sam finally looked over at her with a look that said, _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Andy shifted again under his gaze, "Oh look Oliver is here Sam, why don't you go over and say 'Hi'?"

Sam drew his eyebrows together as he looked at her. "What? Oliver? He can come over here, I'm sure he sees us." Sure enough Oliver spotted them and turned in their direction. "See? I told you." Sam said matter of factly.

Once Oliver reached the table he stopped, dead in his tracks. He just stared at George for a moment. Andy inwardly sighed, here goes another one, she thought.

"Haa…Hi" Oliver stuttered his greeting to George.

George smiled making Oliver feel warm and tingly all over. "Hello yourself, you're Oliver I take it?"

"Haa…how did you know that?"

"Andy just pointed you out." She said with a laugh. "I'm Georgianna but you can call me George." She extended her arm for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Oliver hesitated for a moment, "Naa…nice to meet you too." He finally reached out and shook her hand; hard and a little too long. She flexed her fingers when she finally got them back. Oliver just slide into the unoccupied chair, actually he melted like butter into it.

Finally noticing her the first time Oliver looked at Andy. "Oh hey Andy…how ya doing?" Before Andy could respond Oliver continued on. "So this is your cousin huh? Wow…no resemblance at all, I can't believe it, you two are like polar opposites, ya know?"

"Yes I know, we've heard that said a million times before." Andy retorted.

Sam drew his eyebrows together in thought. _What is her problem_? He thought looking at Andy. His face lightened and he smiled, _ah…she's jealous_, Sam thought. _Hmmm…I could have a lot of fun with this. _He never imagined that Andy would be this insecure. Andy is gorgeous, just in a different way.

He knew women like George; they played off their striking good looks. They enjoyed the shocked looks they would get from men seeing them for the first time, relished in it.

Andy caught Sam looking at her with what she assumed was…_Sympathy? He feels sorry for me!What now I'm homely? _She narrowed her eyes and looked back at him. Never had Sam seen any angrier woman look that gorgeous.

He had no idea why she was suddenly so upset with him but he didn't mind. Sometimes he would purposely say or do something that would upset her a little just so she would look at him that way. Anger was as close to desire as he was ever going to get so…why not?

George noticed the quietness as she glanced between Sam and Andy; there was a lot more going on here then her cousin admitted. For someone who was suppose to be in love with this detective fellow she still had yet to meet, her cousin seemed to carry on quite a silent conservation with the man seated at her left. Andy was mad and Sam? Sam was enjoying it. That gave George an idea.

"Oliver? How about you helping me get refills all around the table? I'll buy!"

"Ah…ok…ah…I'll buy." Oliver stuttered again.

Oliver and George sauntered up to the bar leaving Andy and Sam at the table. "Well?" Sam asked. "Why are you in such a snit? Oh…I get it, Callaghan should have been here by now right? Instead you're stuck with me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not stuck with you. Besides with you drooling all over my cousin, I doubted you even cared I was here." Andy retorted.

"Why would I care McNally? You're with Callaghan remember?" Just to dig it in deeper Sam asked. "Hey? George isn't seeing anyone is she?"

This game with McNally was getting old, Sam thought. Andy pretended to care about Luke but refused any commitment to him. Andy pretended not to care about Sam yet she showed more emotion, more need, more trust with Sam than anyone. And Sam pretended not to notice any of this and now he was getting tired of pretending.

"No she just broke up with someone a few weeks ago, she may still be hurting so take it easy." Andy said trying to sound concerned.

"George isn't the type to let some guy get her down. She's probably forgotten all about him by now." Sam said. Andy was shocked because from what George said last night that was exactly the truth. "Besides since she is your cousin and you are such a good _friend_, I guess I should offer to take her to dinner before she leaves."

"Oh how gracious of you Sam…you're a real…"

"Watch it…I'm still your senior partner!" Sam said cutting her off. So what's better? Getting to take a beautiful woman out to dinner or aggravating McNally? It was a two for one deal, Sam thought with a smirk.

"What's with that look?" Andy asked eyeing him.

"Oh nothing McNally, nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really wasn't sure going into this story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be...or what. I'm having so much fun with this I can't even get them out of the bar yet!

Please let me know what you think. Again thank you so much for taking the time to review. Whether you like it or not...let me know.

Cheers!

* * *

"Ok you have to tell me." George said with a smile once she and Andy were alone.

"Tell you what?" Andy asked grabbing her drink off the table and taking a sip.

"How in the world you manage to ride around in a car all day and not jump that guy?"

Andy tried to suck in air and only got her vodka and orange juice, she sputtered and started coughing. "What?" she choked out.

"You okay?" George asked. "Want me to pound your back?"

Andy tried breathing again and shook her head, coughing a few times and then looking at George. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Sam! My god he is so hot. How do you manage to be around him? Those dark looks and the expressive eyes, with that body? What a complete package, are you blind?"

"I…I."

Was all George would allow her to say before she cut her off. "I mean I haven't seen this detective guy yet, Luke right?" Andy nodded her head. "But yikes he must really be something if you chose him over Sam."

"We're partners George, it's not like that."

"Well if I was his partner, it would be just like that." George said with a sexy smile looking over at Sam. He was across the bar with Oliver talking to Frank. "Well since you have no interest, is he seeing anybody?"

Andy felt her heart drop to the floor. _No not George, not George with Sam. _"George you're only in town for a few days."

"I know, I better get moving." She added with a giggle.

Andy shifted in her chair. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't have a problem with it do you Andy?" George asked, she just couldn't resist, this conversation was revealing more and more. Andy looked like she swallowed a frog, she just couldn't resist pushing it. "I mean you have Luke right? You're not interested in Sam."

_Yes, keep your freaking paws off him! _"No, George I don't have a problem with it, Sam's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"And me too, I hope." George said with a sly wink.

Andy pictured herself leaping across the table and choking George. She refrained; her cell phone rang. "I'll be right back." She said looking at her phone, it was Luke and she wanted to step out of the bar to take the call. Thank god, she thought she couldn't handle another moment of that conversation.

She stepped out of the back door of the Penny and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Andy. Having fun with your cousin?"

"Oh yeah, loads."

Luke chuckled, "That doesn't sound good."

"Oh no, I'm just tired." She lied pacing in front of the door.

"Well sweetheart I'm sorry to say I'm not going to make it out of here for at least another hour. So if you want to wait I'll come up after that."

Oh great, she thought. "No that's okay, like I said I'm really tired and we'll probably leave soon so don't worry about it."

"Okay then, I'll call you in the morning?" he asked.

"Sure talk to you then, bye." She said snapping her phone closed. Her feet dragged as she made her way back to the door. The last place she wanted to be right now was the Penny. _Sam and George? Why do I care if they go out to dinner? Its just dinner it's not like… _Andy closed her eyes she didn't want to think about George being in Sam's bed.

She forced herself to open the back door and step through the entryway. There sat Sam and George alone, with their heads together. It was obvious they were having a quiet personal conversation. Andy straightened her shoulders and approached the table. She heard George's throaty laughter; it was enough to make her palms itch. She thought about all the moves she learned in the academy and how quickly she could take George down.

She loved George like a sister, she really did. But right now she'd love to see George try sitting there all sexy kitten with a shiner. She always thought of her as being a sexy kitten just waiting to be stroked. She had a way about her, a tiny creature just waiting to be taken away and cared for.

Her spine stiffened as she reached the table. "Well you ready to call it a night?" she asked George. "Luke just called he won't be able to make it." Andy avoided Sam's eyes; she already knew what she'd see there when she mentioned Luke.

"Well that's too bad." Sam said, drawing Andy's attention.

_Since when is it too bad?_ Sam never pretended to like Luke and not seeing him tonight would certainly not put Sam out. "Yeah really going to miss him, huh?" Andy said to Sam.

"Well if he did make it maybe we could have all gone out somewhere else together." George piped in. "Hey Sam, maybe we could get together with Andy and Luke when we go out?"

_They already made plans together? I was gone what three minutes? _

"Sure if Luke has the time." Sam said. Andy knew what he was hinting at. She dearly wanted to smack him. He turned to George and said. "Luke is always very busy, sometimes at the last minute like right now so a double date is pretty iffy."

"Oh I see." George said. "Well we can try can't we Andy?"

She felt like Sam just slapped her across the face. How could he say that in front of George? _Why didn't he just say that Luke doesn't give a shit about me?_ _Andy's on the bottom of Luke's list of priorities so don't count on it. _

She couldn't take it another minute. She looked across the room for help; luckily Traci and Jerry had just arrived. "Sure, we can try. Hey, Traci just walked in, I better say hello." Thankfully she never sat down so she could escape quickly.

"Hey!" Traci said at her approach.

"Hey." Andy said quietly.

"What's up? I thought you would be here tonight with your cousin?"

"I am, that's her over at the table with Sam."

Traci looked over Andy's shoulder at the table. Sam was sitting very close with an incredibly attractive woman. Traci sensed trouble, big trouble. "Oh I see, what's going on over there?" she asked looking back at Andy.

"Oh they are probably sitting there planning their first date. Seems as soon as I stepped outside to take Luke's call they were on each other. Already made a date before I could get back in."

"Oh," Traci said sadly, "well…I guess I don't need to ask how you feel about this but…em…why does it bother you?" Traci knew the story about her and Sam; there almost hook up.

"I don't know." Andy said thoughtfully refusing to look behind her.

"Hey you must be Traci?" The voice behind Andy made her clinch. George had made her way over to where they were standing.

"Hi, yes I'm Traci, you must be George, nice to meet you."

Andy looked over her shoulder there they were. George was standing there with Sam; he had his arm around her shoulders.

Sam throughly enjoyed the look on Andy's face, it was about time. He felt bad for maybe a second or two but that was all. _If she only knew how much it tears me up to see her with him._ It'll only be a few dates, besides George was playing along or so Sam thought. No sooner had Sam made it back to the table to ask where Andy was and George asked him out. To say he was surprised would be an understatement but he felt a weird kinship with George. She was drop dead gorgeous but Sam only had eyes for Andy and somehow he felt George sensed that. Was George trying to help in her own way?

Sam dropped his arm from around George's shoulders. Andy was starting to look volatile, he figured she suffered enough for today...anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Long chapter, I wanted to get George's story established. _

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm grateful for everyone of you and appreciate all the kind words, a true inspiration to keep going. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you like. Take care all, Cheers._

* * *

Georgianna awakened, flexing her toes while she lay in Andy's bed. Since she wasn't able to secure anytime off while George visited; Andy insisted on sleeping in the living room on the sofa bed. This way she wouldn't disturb George in the morning while she readied for work.

George smiled listening to Andy get ready for work. _Work_ George sighed, she may not have a job to go back to. After five years as an advice columnist she may be jobless. She didn't tell Andy that instead of taking vacation time what she really took was a leave of absence.

Marc Fletcher, that bastard, she thought. Her editor and her ex-boyfriend…well boyfriend of one night. They had all strung her along, all of them…she thought that she got her job because she had not only a degree in journalism but a minor in psychology as well.

She trusted Marc, he had been with the magazine for only two years but he seemed like someone she could really rely on. He was her boss, her mentor, her friend and her secret crush. Marc wasn't someone you would look at twice really…well until you got to know him.

He wasn't overly tall or overly handsome he was just an average looking guy. The first day she met him, he did the usual that guys do, stare at her, only with Marc…it took all of 20 seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and went on about treating her as if she was his sister.

It wasn't until after she had worked for him a few months before she found he had a girlfriend. A long time girlfriend, they had met right after college and had been together since. George felt strangely heartbroken that day…it took her approximately ten months to figure out why. She was in love with Marcus Jonathan Fletcher, Editor of City Magazine and fiancé of Katherine Jane Thomas, Attorney at Law.

At least that's what the announcement sitting on his desk said that day she went to ask him about a questionable letter she received. He wasn't in the office so she stood and waited, thinking he would return soon. She glanced down…there it was. _We proudly announce the engagement of our children…_

She was shocked and sick…she went to run out of his office and instead ran right into him. Their bodies hit as she turned to leave his office. He staggered back from the impact and then reached out to grab her arms to steady her. Their eyes locked, Marc had let his mask slip just for a second she saw something and then it was gone. The tears in George's eyes were apparent.

"George?" he asked, mask firmly back in place. "What's the matter kid?" Marc couldn't have been more than five years older than her but insisted on calling her kid. His hands were still on her forearms.

She didn't know what to say. The most uncommon thing about Marc was his deep, dark blue eyes. Never had George ever seen a person with that eye color before. She stood there and stared into his eyes, helpless, frozen in sadness and desire. "I…I'm sorry Marc…I…suddenly don't feel very well." She managed to stumble out still unable to look away.

"Would you like to sit down for a minute? Maybe catch your breath?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No!" she almost shouted as her brain started working again, she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Before she said or did something she would regret. "It's okay really…I…I think I better go."

He looked completely puzzled for a moment. "What's going on George?" he persisted. "You looked like you were about to cry. Did that guy break up with you or something?"

"What guy?" she asked she hadn't dated anyone steadily in the past year.

"Oh well you know, women like you, you always have some guy you're seeing."

"Women like me?" she asked.

"Sure, guys flock around you; you never seem short of a date for a party or anything." Right about this time it finally occurred to Marc that he wasn't making the situation any better. "I mean…you know…because you're so pretty and…oh good god George, just tell me to shut up already."

George laughed, at first she was really getting offended by what he was implying but he only saw what she put out there for the world to see. Nobody knew about her self-doubts and her feelings of unworthiness, she would never let them. She would never let anyone see, except Marc.

She left his office that day and everything changed. A strange new twist in the Universe, somehow Marc became her friend. For the next almost year, they were the best of friends. There wasn't much that they didn't know about each other. Their likes, their dislikes, their triumphs and their tragedies. She didn't date anyone…she tried but she just couldn't.

That was her secret, not many people knew that George didn't date as much as it seemed. Maybe it was just her defense mechanisms or whatever the case may be. There were parts of George that few people were allowed to see.

But he was always there for her, listening to her. He found out she liked to run in the park on Saturday mornings and decided to join her. They ran every Saturday, regardless of weather. Afterwards they would stop for a cup of coffee and discuss whatever was on their minds.

Marc finally realized how highly intelligent George was. A lot more intelligent then most people bothered to see. They'd discussed everything politics to world history…he was amazed that she had a psychology background as well as a journalism degree. He trusted her advice and she trusted his.

Everyone thought that George just loved looking the way she did…well she did. But most people couldn't understand what went along with that. How long it took her teachers each year to look past her looks and acknowledge that she was bright and then how cruel young girls could be to a shy, sensitive, introvert child. How teenage boys would try to take advantage.

She had it easy? She sure didn't think so. One of her college professors approached her…well hit on her and offered her an easy 'A' if she would be an easy lay…so to speak. After the shock and revulsion wore off George decided it was time to stop being so shy and gullible. That's when she decided to begin her 'minor' in psychology. She wanted to better understand others and especially herself.

So now people saw only what she wanted them to see, except for Marc, he saw everything. She couldn't stop herself, she loved him so much, she didn't care. The only thing she ever hid from Marc was how much she loved him.

Up until two weeks ago everything was fine. She and Marc were still the best of friends even though his and Kathy's wedding day was looming. They were scheduled to wed in two short months. Marc confided in George that basically he asked Kathy to marry him because they had been together for so long he figured he should. It did not help that Kathy and both sides of their families had been trying for years to instigate the marriage.

Marc just did what he thought he should do. It always made George smile, thinking that Marc reminded her so much of Andy. Marc wanted to fix everything and everyone; he took on people who didn't even deserve the help. Like me, she thought. He had a huge heart and an understanding of people that went beyond the norm.

Again like Andy, Marc was selfless. He never worried about what he was doing to himself, if he was putting himself out for someone else.

She had dragged herself out of bed two weeks ago today. The banging on her door scared her; it was 1am, who in the world would be knocking at this hour. She crept to the door and looked through the peephole there stood Marc. She quickly opened the door, his face was bloodless, he was sweaty and shaking. George grabbed him and pulled him inside, he looked like he had been mugged or something had happened to him. She quickly shut the door and stood looking at him.

"Marc, Marc, what's wrong?" she asked nervously. She looked him over there were no signs of trauma, no blood. He didn't seem to appear hurt. "Marc?" she repeated.

"I just can't take it anymore." He said reaching behind her neck and pulling her face up to his. His lips were hard on hers, biting. George was shocked, she opened her mouth to breath and he was inside. He had walked her against the wall and his hands were all over her. His tongue was inside her mouth exploring. She leaned against the wall, unsure what to do.

Marc lifted his head only long enough to say to her, "Kiss me back, baby…" he might have said please but his lips were once again crushed against hers. She couldn't help herself; she kissed him back.

She was trying to sort this all out. He was acting completely out of character. He didn't taste or smell of alcohol, so he wasn't drunk. What was going on? She tried to slow him down, she really did. But when he pulled her nightgown down over her shoulder and took her breast into his mouth, she was lost.

Marc took her to her bed and worshipped her all night long. Never speaking another coherent word as drowned themselves in each other.

She woke up alone; he was gone. She went to work that day, hoping for an explanation. She was a jumble of emotion. Sad and confused that he left but secretly thrilled. Marc was everything she ever dreamed he would be and more. There had to be a logical explanation. When she got into work that morning she headed over to his office. His secretary Denise stopped her outside the office.

"He's not here…" she said, "called this morning has a family emergency, he'll be out a week. Didn't even say what the emergency was, so unlike him. Kathy's called three times already." Denise rolled her eyes.

George wanted to slide to the floor; she smiled and nodded at her friend. She made some small talk until she felt safe to walk away without Denise wondering what was going on.

She waited every night, paced in front of the phone waiting for a call. The call never came. She reasoned that he should be the one to call her, right? Didn't he show up in the middle of the night and give her the best night of her life and then disappear? Didn't that at least rate a phone call?

As the week passed she became more and more angry. There was no news around of the office of his whereabouts; she approached Kurt. Kurt Mason was Marc's peer. He was one of the news editors for the magazine and while Marc was away, her boss.

George decided that now was the time to act. She hated the advice column; she went into journalism to be a reporter not Dear Abby. She found Kurt just outside of his office.

Kurt Mason was a few years older than Marc and he had something about him that made her not quite trust him, shifty eyes or something…she always thought. She approached him cautiously, dying for information about Marc but leery of Kurt.

"Hi Kurt." She said as she approached.

Kurt as always, looked her up and down. Disgust ran through her but she plastered a smile on her face and refused to give into the need to cringe. "Hey there, Georgie." Another thing she hated…when he called her Georgie.

"Hear anything about Marc yet?"

"Nope not a word." He said smugly smiling, putting her more on edge.

"Kurt I saw that there was an opening on your staff for a political reporter and thought I'd see if I could put in for it." She desperately wanted to get away from Marc; this was her chance.

"Georgie?" his voice so high it cracked, "you want to be a political reporter? I can't believe it. That's a really hard job for somebody like you, a really hard job."

"Someone like me, what are you implying Kurt?" she asked.

"Just that I think you should just stick with your little column and let the rest of us worry about the actual reporting." He was so condescending, talking to her like she didn't have a thought in her head.

_What a jerk! _"Kurt…"

He cut her off and said, "Look Georgie everybody around here knows that the only reason you've managed to keep that column is because Marc thinks you got a nice ass. Personally I think you're a cold bitch but…no accounting for taste." Kurt had hit on her a few times in the past; she always just blew him off. She never realized how bad he had taken the rebuff until now.

"Kurt you're a jackass!" she said and walked away.

She went back to her office and paced…what could she do now? Quit? She called Lisa, Lisa was another friend of hers at the magazine, she was also the executive secretary to Bernard Reynolds the senior editor and chief of the magazine.

She reached Lisa and said that she had an emergency and needed to speak with Bernie right away. Lisa got her an appointment that afternoon. She spoke with Bernie telling him that her cousin needed her in Canada immediately; there was a family emergency there. Stealing a line from Marc.

She made it clear that she needed to leave right away for at least three weeks. He must have sensed her urgency, she told him she already had two columns ready for the next two weeks and that she could work from Canada if need be.

Had he not agreed to let her go, she would have quit.

She left the offices that day and called Andy. Soon she was on her way to Toronto.

She had laid there thinking for so long she didn't realize Andy had already left for work. She dragged herself out of bed. She couldn't help herself so she thought; maybe she could help Andy instead.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is Chapter 4...I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_

_Please read and review. All reviews are welcome and much appreciated! Thank you._

* * *

George finally dragged herself out of bed. Her parents moved them from Toronto when she was already fifteen so she still remembered some of her way around. She sat down at Andy's computer and booted it up. If she was going to continue with her plan today she better figure out how to get to the station.

While she sat there waiting for the computer to load she thought about Andy. Andy and her had always kept in touch. She knew Andy had had a hard life shortly after George's family moved Andy's mother up and left them.

George remembered how her mother cried so many times, she desperately wanted to go get Andy and bring her with us. Only once they reached New York, her father's job offer fell through. George's family was barely making ends meet as it was. Her father had to take any job he could find.

It took her parents three years to get back onto their feet. Once they were able to, her mother called and asked Andy if she wanted to come and live with them. She knew all about Uncle Tommy's drinking habit that began after Andy's mom left. But by then Andy was well established as Uncle Tommy's care taker and she would not leave her father.

Her mother was tenacious and did not give up easily. She remembered all the nights a drunken Uncle Tommy would call the house and go round and round with her mother. All her mother's begging and pleading with her brother to stop drinking and care for his young daughter. The conversation would finally end with her brother agreeing to get help, he never did.

In George's young mind she always imagined herself going back to Toronto and saving Andy. Bringing her back to New York and saving her from that monster. Those first three years were rough and George knew Andy had it hard enough herself so she kept quiet about what they went through.

She knew from a young age that Andy always looked up to her so she never wanted to disappoint her with the truth.

So now that she was back in Toronto, this time, she could save Andy. She could save Andy from herself. They had always emailed or chatted on line, always kept in touch. Andy never said much about what was going on at home back then. She knew that Andy missed her mother greatly but eventually she stopped mentioning her all together. As if her mother never existed, she didn't push her, something George regretted.

It had changed Andy; she kept a lot in inside now. Andy was so determined to avoid having the life she left behind with her father that now…she played it safe, way too safe. When she told George she was dating this detective and how great he was, something never rang true for George. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

When she said that Luke had asked her to move in, there was almost a strange sadness in her voice. They talked for hours that night, Andy only occasionally mentioned Sam at all and only as her training officer. But she knew better, there was something in Andy's voice when she spoke about him.

The whole picture never quite clicked for George, now she knew. Andy was in love with Sam, not this Luke character she still had yet to meet.

George was surprised when Andy told her on the first night here that Luke would not be able to meet with them. And then again yesterday at the Penny, Andy really didn't seem all that bothered by it. But yesterday when Sam walked in, Andy lit up like a Christmas tree. It was subtle; you had to really know her to see the signs.

George knew before she even introduced them, this was Sam. Dark and dangerously sexy looking, now she knew why Andy was sticking with Luke. Sam could hurt Andy, badly. If he wanted to, he could take Andy back to her childhood. Desperate for love and attention and instead left broken hearted. First from her mother and then again from her father once he had fallen into the hole of alcoholism. Something Andy vowed never wanted to experience again.

She got the feeling last night, Sam was playing the game. He knew very well that Andy might have feelings for him. He seemed now though, to be getting tired of the game. Andy was his and he wanted her and he just didn't want to hide it anymore.

It was funny, she thought. Andy was Marc and she was Sam. Marc stuck with Kathy because she was his safe zone; Andy stuck with Luke because he was her safe zone. George didn't believe that Marc loved Kathy anymore then she believed that Andy loved Luke. They both were just sticking with what was comfortable and easy.

She knew why she felt a kindred spirit with Sam; she was Sam. Just hanging around, cherishing what little crumbs they tossed our way, unable to move on. Unable to stop caring, stop loving.

Maybe should she have stuck around and waited for Marc's return but what if he returned only to say that that night was a mistake? If he returned regretful, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Especially because now, like Sam; she was tired of playing the game.

Even though she wouldn't have changed the night they spent together for anything in the world, she wished she had forced him to talk. But every time she tried to speak Marc would be there, his lips, his hand, his body silencing her. _Okay time to stop reliving that! _

George shook her thoughts away and began to concentrate on finding directions to the '15' where Andy worked. She was going to put her plan in action. Andy may be upset at first, but George was determined.

* * *

Andy was upset, but at the moment Sam was the one she wanted to wreak havoc on. He had been on her nerves all morning. Every thing she did today was wrong. First he noticed that she forgot to put her uniform tie on, even though he never wore his, he brought it to her attention. She had to run back into the locker room to retrieve it.

Once she walked back out he complained that she forgot to attach her nametag to her vest. It was in her pocket; she put it on. Then he complained that she was wearing her gun to low, "What's this, the old west? Fix that!" he said pointing to her waist. He walked out of the station shaking his head. "McNally," he called back to her, "you're getting lazy."

And so went their shift. Sam complained about every thing she did. _Okay so maybe I did accidentally put a tiny bit of sugar in his coffee. And maybe I was a bit too aggressive with that punky kid in the park but he did grab that lady's purse right in front of me! I didn't purposely knock his head into the squad car when he got in; he was fighting me! _

_Sam looked at me like I took out my gun and shot the kid!_ By now it was lunchtime and the 'king' decided that since the kid was booked they should just go somewhere close. Whatever, she thought. After what he said to George last night about her and Luke, she just wanted to get this shift over and get away from him as soon as possible.

She stood in the doorway of the diner thinking about how awful this day had been. She didn't notice that Sam had already located a table for them and was walking to it until he turned. "McNally, step it up. We only have an hour for lunch." He said that loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

She felt her face turn red. This is it, she thought. She was at a boiling point by the time she was seated. His head was down; she stared at him until he looked at her. He finally did look up, he had the audacity to look at her innocently and say. "What? What's the matter?"

"Get off my back!" she said in a quiet whisper.

His eyebrows rose, he looked at her shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You have been on my back all morning Sam and I've had it."

"McNally? You're crazy; you've been acting like a halfwit all morning. It's not me, it's you!"

"You lousy…I'm a halfwit? What did insulting me last night feel so good you just wanted to continue with it into today?" she was furious.

"Insult you? How did I insult you?" he asked shocked at her admission.

"Oh George…Luke doesn't give a shit about Andy so don't plan on him showing up for any double date! I could have slapped you for that! How could you do that to me?"

Sam sat for a moment, trying to decide which way to go with this. Screw it, he thought. "Because Andy, it's the truth. You know it and I know it. I'm tired of skating around the truth here. Maybe it's time you started facing some facts. How many times has that guy actually been there for you, huh? Think about it…get back to me on it."

She sat there speechless.

"And another thing, you acted like a total spoiled brat at the bar last night. Just because I was talking to your cousin you flipped out. Why did you flip out anyway, Andy? Just what's it to you? You wanted me to meet her!"

"I know that but you didn't have to fall all over her. What did you run over and ask her out the moment I walked out the door?"

"Andy, she asked _me_ out. I didn't ask _her_ out."

She felt her heart sink. Now she really felt awful, George asked Sam out? She felt Sam's hand on hers; she looked up.

"Andy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all of that it's just that…well I just think you deserve to be treated better and sometimes it just gets to me, you know? I really am sorry." He looked earnestly at her; she wanted to cry.

She blinked at him, "What gets to you?" she asked him.

Damn her, he thought, she always goes right for the kill. He pulled his hand away. "Well I just want to see you treated better, that's all. I don't like seeing you get all excited at the thought of spending time with Luke and then seeing your hopes dashed." He was going to cross the line any further, just leave it there he thought.

Then he decided to push it just a bit further. "So did you mind that your cousin asked me out? She seems like she could be fun, ya know?"

Damn him, she thought, he always does that. She shifted in her seat. "No not at all, I hope you both have a great time." She tried to smile; her lips just didn't want to cooperate. The rest of their lunch past without much said between them.

A few hours later they were bringing in a suspect they pulled over for a traffic violation and found he had an arrest warrant issued.

Since they sort of found a truce Andy felt slightly better about the day. That was until she walked into the station and there stood Luke, talking and laughing it up with George. Her day really took a nosedive then.


	5. Chapter 5

Sort of a short chapter but I wanted to keep the story going. This one's for you dcj.

I hope you all read and enjoy it. Please review, if you can. The feedback, as always, is awesome and thank you all! Cheers

* * *

"_I only have Andy's best intentions in mind, so how about we go on a date?" _

Sam was slightly surprised, all right, shocked when George asked him out last night. He was going to get around to it, eventually. Especially if it ticked Andy off but…wow…this was a gift.

Andy was quiet after they got into at lunch today. Telling him to get off her back, she was driving him insane all morning. _Her head just wasn't into the job today; she actually put sugar in my coffee! I think she did that on purpose, how do you screw up a cup of black coffee? _

He hated this, he thought following behind her into the station. He was so tired of wanting her, feeling that she wanted him and yet, nothing. Every time that they got close she'd ran back to Callaghan. After the blackout, after the Kasiciak case and even after the night they went undercover.

What did she see in that jerk? He thought as he rounded the corner into the station. He almost ran into the back of Andy, she stopped dead and Sam watched as her shoulders drooped. He looked around her, there was Callaghan and George having a good time chatting it up. Callaghan was clearly entranced in the conversation; he had yet to notice Andy.

George was doing her act, he thought. Anyone could see right through George if they bothered to notice the subtleties. You could tell by the angle of her face that she lost in thought. Callaghan could have been talking about his trip to the moon and she would have looked exactly the same. He'd like to send Callaghan to the moon, by way of his boot. What a creep, he thought.

The way he was staring at George, it was disgusting. Sam swore to himself if Luke even so much as licked his lips while he was ogling her, Sam was going to have to punch him square in his oh so handsome mug.

"McNally?" Sam said, his hand trying to nudge her forward.

Andy turned at looked at him, he saw the hurt right before she closed her eyes. Once she reopened them, it was gone. "What?" she asked.

"You okay?" he asked full of concern.

Andy stood looking at Sam, his eyes held her. He was her protector once again, trying to give her encouragement without saying anything. She felt her eyes well up with tears; it wasn't because of Luke standing there practically drooling all over George. It was Sam that made her want to cry, he had her back, just like he always did, despite everything.

Sam pulled her arm in the direction in which they came; he slipped them inside one of the interview rooms before any one could see Andy. She stood with her back to him, her head in her hands. She was quiet, she wasn't crying but she was close to it.

Sam stood there, desperately wanting to hold her. Soothe away the stress of the last couple of days. She didn't understand what George was doing but Sam was pretty sure he had an idea.

"McNally?" he said quietly. "I think there's been a misunderstanding here."

She didn't turn around; she just stood there. She pulled her hands down from her face and asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to upset you right now but have you ever said anything to George about us?"

Andy turned looking confused. "Us? What about us?"

"Ahhh…not about us working together but about the _other_ stuff?"

Realization showed on her face. "Oh…no! No I never said anything to her, why?"

"I don't know…okay well I do know…well I think anyway that…ah…she's trying to…ah…aww…shit McNally, she's trying to set us up."

"Set us up? What do you mean, set us up? To get caught doing something?" Andy couldn't figure out just what he was talking about.

"God, what's with you today? Don't you get what I'm trying to say?"

"You're not making sense Sam…she's trying to set us up…oh…I think I know what you mean now." She stood there for a moment quietly. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He stood there with an eyebrow raised. "How did she get the impression that we would even be interested in one another?"

"Just what are you implying?" She wasn't thinking about Luke hanging on George's every word now; he had her full attention.

"McNally I'm asking you how did she manage to put us together after meeting me last night? Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you? Knowing you already have a boyfriend that you are so crazy about?"

"I'm not crazy about Luke." She wanted the floor to swallow her after those words left her mouth. "I mean…that's not what I meant to say, I meant to say…" she put her head down. Now she couldn't think of what to say.

She didn't see the big grin that crossed Sam's face quickly. He cleared his throat. "So ahh…what did you mean to say?"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What I feel about Luke is none of your business." She snapped.

"Okay then, how do you feel about me?" he asked.

Andy wished now she was in the squad room. He just managed to take her from the frying pan into the fire. "We're friends…Sam." She stuttered and took a breath. "We're partners and good friends and…"

"And what? Don't want to examine that any further, right?" he said walking up to her. "Andy McNally never wants to look at the bigger picture, right? Because that might make her what? Vulnerable, scared?"

"Sam shut up." She said defiantly.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable?" he said stepping into what would be considered her personal space.

Andy tried to step back but the table was behind her.

"I'm going to kiss you now because I know, you will kiss me back." Sam said as he leaned in, her lips were only an inch or two away before he stopped. She felt his breath on her lips, she was so scared and so excited, she waited, he did not move any closer.

Her whole body was shaking with anticipation; she closed the distance and put her lips on his. It was all that he needed; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They kissed on and on, her lips moving with his, following his lead. She felt his mouth open and she opened hers, he began exploring her with his tongue.

She rubbed her tongue against his and heard him groaned from deep inside. She felt her breasts swell inside of her vest; it didn't occur to either one of them that they were still in uniform and still in what was left of their shift.

Sam picked her up and set her on the table, stepping between her legs and pulling her closer as his mouth returned to hers. As suddenly as this had started, he stopped. They were both breathless as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he could have her right here he thought. He could seduce her and have her on this table, right now. Something pulled at Sam, pulling him away from her. Damn this woman, he thought, why couldn't she have come to me?

Anger shot straight through him. There was no other way to end this but badly. "No McNally, I don't think you are crazy about Callaghan and I can't do this anymore. I'm done with this _friendship_." He stepped away and walked out.

She just sat there on the table, unable to put together a coherent thought. _Where the hell did that come from? And how did George get any idea about her and Sam? And Sam? Oh god he felt so good. _

His lips managed to rock her right to the core. She licked her lips; she still tasted him_. Damn him, what the hell is trying to do to me?_ She started to get angry.

_Just who the hell does he think he is? I thought he was bringing me in here to comfort me, comfort me? More like seduce me…and he could have, easily._

Andy jumped off the table, she was going to have a little talk with George. She closed her eyes for a moment, now how the hell were they going to finish their shift?

Oh great, she thought, now what? She felt her hair against her face. Damn him, he loosened her hair while they were… She quickly looked at the two-way mirror, they weren't on the interview side but she could still see her reflection. She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail, she noticed her lips were swollen. Oh great, she thought as she stomped out of the room.

Oh great, she thought again stepping into the squad room. Sam, Luke and George were all standing together. George looked up and saw her first. She smiled and motioned Andy over.

"Yay, she's here. Guess what?" George said excitedly. "We all agreed, we're going to do our double date tonight, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great." Andy said trying desperately to smile and avoid Sam's gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

_We are slowly moving towards this date...I promise!_

_Please, please read and review. All reviews are welcome and quite frankly awesome! Thank you everyone of you who have hung in there with me! Special shout out to Lisa & Denise, you guys rock! _

* * *

A movie and then dinner, lovely, she thought sarcastically. Luke had suggested she take a couple of hours of leave and go home with George to spend some time together and then get ready. Sam and Frank both readily agreed, for completely different reasons she was sure.

While Luke and George talked about where they would go tonight, Andy and Sam looked everywhere but at each other. This did not go unnoticed by George, she saw them walk in together and then Sam pulled her away. They were gone for quite a while and if she didn't know better she'd swear that Andy looked a little disheveled.

After a few moments Sam excused himself, he was going to check on the perp they just brought in and then go back out and finish the shift alone. Andy finally turned to look at him before he turned away, he was now looking at her. There was so much heat in his gaze; she felt it down to her toes. He wanted her and he wasn't hiding it anymore.

She wanted to follow him; she tried to think of an excuse so that she could. She didn't think fast enough, he was gone. _Follow him and then what? What are you going to do then? _She blushed thinking about it. "Do you have to change before we leave?" George said trying to push things along.

"Yes, let me run to the locker room. Give me five minutes." She said as she turned away.

She left them to talk and turned towards the locker rooms. She was almost to the door when she noticed that Sam stood talking to Frank only a few feet ahead of her off to the right. She stopped, Frank was already turning to leave in the direction of his office and as if in instinct Sam turned and looked at her.

She felt it, again, that pull. She couldn't move but she didn't try to hide what she was feeling this time. She was so scared but she returned the look. Telling him with her eyes what she was too afraid to say aloud.

She could feel him removing her clothes and making love to her right there in the hallway without him even having to touch her. "McNally…" he said quietly he took a step forward before realizing where they were, "I'll see you later." He said as abruptly turned and left.

Andy realized she had stopped breathing, taking in a huge breath and exhaling she turned and entered the locker room. She was dressed in her street clothes and ready to go when George walked into the locker room.

She smiled at George, "I'm ready." She said.

"Great, it's such a beautiful day and since we don't have a car, let's walk." George said teasingly.

Andy laughed and they headed out of the station. They were strolling together in the direction of Andy's apartment before George finally broke the silence. "So Luke seems like a nice guy." George forced herself to say.

"Yes he is, he's very sweet." Andy answered.

"That's nice." _Sweet? Who the hell wants sweet when you can have hot, sexy and gorgeous! Sweet? Oh lord. That guy cares about one thing, himself. _

"So what is Sam like?" George asked.

Andy raised her brow at George, "Games up George…" Andy said.

"What?" George said so innocently.

"Sam told me what you were up to." Andy said feeling so victorious.

"Oh when was that, when you two were making out in the backroom?" George was smiling that cat ate the cream smile.

"Damn you, George, why do you _always_ have to go one greater?"

They looked at each other and giggled, just like sisters…Andy wanted to strangle George and hide her body since last night and now today…back together again. "George you have to stop this, this has started this whole huge situation with Sam. I don't know what's gotten into him but…"

"Oh C'mon Andy!" George said disbelieving. "are you crazy? That guy is completely in love with you and you are with him. You were ready to kill me last night when you found out we were going on a date and then today at the station. Which by the way, that guy Luke? He's…ugh…he just sucks. Yuck! Andy, dump him." George said with a disgusted look on her face.

Andy shook her head at George, "What are you the 'all seeing eye', geesh, get a grip. Your psych courses are going to your head again."

"Hmmm…well at least I…" George fell silent.

Andy looked over at her, "You ready to tell me now what's going on? Why did you leave New York so suddenly? Was it Marc?"

"Marc? Marc who?"

"Oh don't give me that, I know you've been crazy about him for…let's see… at least the last…hmmm 18months?"

"What? No Andy, Marc is my boss."

"Yeah George; like Sam is just my partner." It was Andy's turn to fall silent for a moment. It was the first time she admitted out loud that she had feelings for Sam. Even if it was just in comparison to George's relationship with Marc…she said it…out loud.

"Look Andy you've got to do something about this situation. It's not fair to Luke and it is certainly not fair to Sam." They had reached Andy's apartment and were preparing to enter.

Andy stopped and looked at her before unlocking the downstairs entry door. "How did you figure that out anyway? I never said anything much about him."

They climbed the stairs and were standing outside of the apartment. As Andy inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. George was waiting to continue the conversation in the privacy of Andy's apartment.

"Well," she began once they stepped in, "every time you said anything about Luke it always sounded forced or fake or something, I'm not sure. You'd say you had a great time doing this or that, but it never rang true. Then when you mentioned your TO, now your partner, you would sound completely different. There was such a joy in your voice; at first I thought it was the job. But then all the trouble you had after you started, still, the joy was there, understand?"

"Besides when I came into town you would think the first person you'd like to introduce me to was your boyfriend, not your partner. Luke called and cancelled you didn't seem to care." George shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't hard to figure out."

"Okay we can discuss this later, now…tell me about Marc. Just for the record I want to the truth…not the George version."

"George version?" she asked.

"Yeah you know that bull crap you normally feed me. 'Oh I'm having the time of life dating everyone, dahling.'" Andy said mockingly, throwing her hand across her forehead for added drama. "Dinner and dancing, the New York nightlife and…oh bologna." George just stared in astonishment at Andy.

"George we usually talk on Friday or Saturday nights. Don't you New York girls usually have plenty to do on those nights? And what party girls go jogging with her boss every Saturday at 8:30am? I'm not saying you don't have what it _takes_ to be one of those but George, you don't have it _in you_ to be one of those girls."

She couldn't hold back any longer. "Marc showed up at my house a couple of weeks ago in the middle of the night. He looked like he was mugged or something, I don't know. Anyway I let him in and he just stood there, staring at me until he grabbed me and said he couldn't take it anymore and he kissed me. We ended up in bed and the next morning he was gone, no note, no nothing. When I got into work they said that he had a family emergency and would be gone a week. I waited for…" Andy reached for her cousin and held her, rocking her in her arms.

She heard George catch her breath a few times trying to get a hold of her emotions before continuing. "I waited for over a week, no call no nothing. There was no news of him, so I went to the Bernie the chief editor of the magazine and said my cousin in Canada needed me so I left. He gave me three weeks."

Andy was speechless, George must be in agony and Andy missed all of it because she was so tied up in her own problems. "I'm so sorry, George." Andy said quietly.

"Okay know it all, yes you're right." George said pulling away from the embrace and trying to lighten the mood. "I came here to nurse my broken heart and poke my nose in your business. But listen to me, please. What you have right under your nose? Doesn't come around that often. Take it, take it and run with it. I'm telling you, guys like Sam are rare and the way he feels about you? Oh my goodness, you are so lucky, you just don't know."

"He said today that I will not discuss the _bigger picture_, us I guess, because I'm vulnerable and scared. I am George; he terrifies me." She sat with her hands clenched in her lap.

George ran her hand down Andy's hair. "He scares you because he can hurt you. Luke can't hurt you because you don't care that much about him, it's obvious. I'm sure it's even obvious to Luke. Nobody can be that dumb."

"So now what? I'm suppose to go to Luke and say sorry, my cousin says you suck and I have to break up with you?" Andy and George both laughed.

"Well you could say that, it's true…" they continued to laugh. "But I think it would be better just to say its not working out…there's somebody better out there for him…blah blah…or you're a self serving jackass that only cares about himself…"

"George! C'mon you're supposed to be helping." Andy pled between fits of giggles.

"Don't worry, I know you, you'll find the right words to say."

"I hope so. Well? What about tonight?"

"Oh I just can't wait…I've got a date with Sam the stud and you've got a date with Luke the…well we can fill in that blank later." George said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here is Chapter 7...finally. Sorry everyone, a lot of personal issues here lately. I wrote this a while back and it's been trapped in my computer at work. (Don't tell anybody! lol)_**

**_Lisa, Denise...you two are the best...the best FF-BFF's anyone could ever ask for! I am s.l.o.w.l.y. seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. So thank you both so much for your support._**

**_Working on chapter 8 already so... hopefully a new update real soon! Now I've got a-l-o-t of reading to catch up on too...take care everyone. And review...I love it, thank you all! This one's for kal220576 :) Cheers._**

* * *

"George this is crazy, tell me why we are doing this again?" Andy asked while she was on her way to the bathroom. It was her turn to take a shower.

"Because it will be fun." She responded.

"Fun? Fun for who?" She stopped in the doorway to raise an eyebrow at her cousin.

"All of us." George said shaking her head to let her hair air dry. George never dried her hair, unless of course she wanted to look like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket. She always looked her best when she just went with what she had.

"God." Andy said to no one in particular. "No makeup, granny robe, wet hair and still she's beautiful."

"Andy you are gorgeous. What I wouldn't give to have straight hair and your height. You have the greatest, sexiest long legs, big boobs, big brown eyes that are so expressive. You're a knockout! And I know of two men actually who would readily agree. I run and run and still short stubby legs and fat thighs and no chest. Great."

"Fat? You are insane. And you have boobs." Andy teased.

"Just go take your shower while I stuff my bra and try to squeeze these thighs into some jeans. That's what you're wearing right?"

"Oh yeah, wait you'll see, Sam will have on jeans and a t-shirt, his usual. Actually, I have never seen him dressed up before." Andy called out before shutting the bathroom door.

Andy turned on the shower, undressed and tested the water. _Perfect!_ She jumped in. She tossed her hair back to let the water run over her hair before applying her shampoo. She was so nervously excited. She felt like _she_ was one going on the date with Sam instead of George.

She was so unsure about what was going to happen tonight. She thought about Luke while she soaped her hair. George was right; he was a self-serving jerk. Andy figured that out long ago. But he was easy to hide behind; he was always so busy that the time they actually spent together was minute. Especially in comparison to the time she spent with Sam.

_Sam__**.**_

He was tired of playing the game. Andy was sure of that now. She always knew the time would come, one day he would get tired of being the _friend_, tired of being everything to her _but_ her boyfriend. _Please, please don't let him hurt me; I won't recover. _

She always thought that as long as he wasn't hers, he couldn't hurt her. But nothing hurt more than seeing him laugh and enjoy himself with George. It was then she saw that this could happen, he could say enough of this already and just the right women would come along. Her heart ached at the thought of him with someone else.

_I cannot, will not, let him go. _

_Today in the interview room, in the hallway…I can't fight it anymore. I know the moment he enters a room. My heart races and I look, there he is. I stare at his lips and remember his kisses. How strong his arms are when he picks me up. His eyes tell me more than his mouth ever will. I walk behind him and watch his ass, how well he fills out his uniform pants…his jeans. He doesn't know that I do that, oh god if he ever caught me? I'd never hear the end of it._

In her mind's eye she could just see him, the look on his face if he ever caught her. He would totally get off on it, she thought with a smile. Realizing she was standing in the shower with soap drying on her fair, she sighed and leaned back letting the water once again run through her hair.

* * *

George was waiting for Andy to get out of the shower. She had already applied her makeup, got dressed in jeans and a satin camisole with a lacey jacket. She started to wonder if she should wear a heavier jacket. It seemed to be getting cooler in the evenings. She would ask Andy if she ever got out of the shower. It seemed she was taking overly long.

George walked past the front windows of the apartment and happened to glance down. She saw Sam pulling up in his truck. Well at least he's punctual, she didn't bother to tell him that the movie didn't start until eight and they moved the time to seven thirty.

She happened to glance at the bathroom door, if she didn't hurry up and get out of that shower, Sam…George quickly threw her lace jacket off and grabbed her sweat jacket. She ran for the apartment door.

She pulled it open and quickly and quietly shut the door, careful not to lock it. She got to the bottom of the stairs just as Sam was coming in. "Oh hey! Sam! Your early."

"I thought you said seven o'clock? It's almost that now." Sam said confused.

"Oh I did? I thought we decided on seven thirty? Oh well, I have to run to the drugstore, I ran out of hairspray. I'll be right back. Go on in the door is open, I'll be right back."

Sam started to climb the stairs. Well where the heck is Andy? He shook his head, women, he thought as he reached the apartment door. Sure enough it was open; he stepped inside. It was quiet. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for either of them to return.

He sat back lost in thought, thinking about what happened in the hallway today. Finally, he thought with a sigh, she's ready to admit there is something there.

He heard a door open and then he heard Andy say, "Hey George? We_ are_ just wearing jeans tonight…"

Sam watched Andy walk into the room; she was only wearing the skimpiest of towels around her body, wet hair hanging down her back. "Well I am, so you wear what you want."

Andy jumped and screeched. "Sam! What are you doing here!" She stood motionless in shock.

"I have a date with George remember?" He sat and stared at her. Her legs went on forever, his eyes darkened as they feasted on her body. "Uhh…somebody messed up the time and uhhh…I didn't know it was changed to seven thirty. Uhh…Andy can you please go put some clothes on? I mean I'm loving this but seriously, go put some clothes on." He half begged, half ordered.

Andy glanced down at the towel she grasped so tightly in her fist. George obviously snuck out, the desire on Sam's face was apparent. Andy pulled some nerve from somewhere she kept in hidden and asked. "Why?"

That snapped Sam's attention from her body. "Why what?" he asked while he painfully swallowed.

"Why should I?" she asked teasingly.

"Get dressed?" he asked and watched as she nodded. "Because if you don't, I'm going to get up and grab that towel away from you and make love to you right here. And I don't care if George comes back or if Callaghan shows up. How's that?" He said as he stood up from the couch.

"Really?" Andy wasn't ready to back down just yet.

"Really." He said taking a step towards her.

"Okay." She said plainly.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay I'll get dress of course." She flashed him a saucy smile and made a careful beeline for the bedroom on tiptoe. She slammed the door as soon as she got inside. She could hear Sam laugh from living room. _Okay so he won, he won't always win. _

She was tempted to let him, regardless of the other couple. She had to do something about this; she knew she had to let Luke go. She closed her eyes, unable to come up with an idea of how to go about this. She sighed in frustration and pulled open her closet door to root out some clothes. _Where the heck was George?_

Before long she heard the apartment door slam shut. Probably George, she thought. Afraid she was going to walk in on something. Andy laughed to herself, well at least they did manage to behave. She was dressed, her hair dried and only needed a minimal amount of make-up before she was ready.

George and Sam were sitting in the living room talking together when Andy entered heading back to the bathroom. This time their closeness didn't bother her, she knew what George was up to and that Sam was hers. He's mine, she thought as a shiver ran through her.

She stopped and looked at him sitting on her couch, dressed as he normally did, jeans and a t-shirt. Soon she would be able to go up to him and touch him anytime she wanted. She wouldn't have to hold back anymore; she could kiss him and tell him how she really felt. She was scared but her need was much stronger.

Sam watched her as she stood there. He could see all of her thoughts as they crossed her face. Sometime between last night and now she finally gave in. This is crazy, he thought. _How in the hell am I going to sit all night and watch her with him? Damn it, this should be our date tonight and then my bed afterwards. _

_What if she goes home with Callaghan tonight?_ That thought made Sam want to stand up and demand they end this insanity now. He just realized he vulnerable he was. He was at her mercy and he didn't like it one bit.

"Aren't you ready yet?" He growled at Andy.

She and George looked at each other wondering where this had come from. "I'm…I'm almost ready…" Andy stuttered.

"Sam." George injected. "We still have time the movie doesn't start to eight, besides Luke isn't even here yet."

"That's no surprise." Sam spat out. "Wait, her phone will ring shortly," he gestured to Andy, "something unexpected has come up once again."

Anger shot through Andy. She knew something was up with Sam and he was doing this on purpose but that didn't make it hurt less.

"Well why don't we just forget about the _whole thing_ then?" Andy said walking over closer to where he sat.

He knew when she said whole thing…she meant more than just tonight. "Why don't we? A thrilling evening spent with Callaghan may be what you want but certainly not what _I_ need."

"No Sam," she argued back, "what you need is a swift kick in the…"

The doorbell rang stopping Andy in mid-sentence. Luke, he was here. George stepped between the both of them. "Now listen you two…we _are_ going on this date and everyone better behave. You both will laugh and have a good time because if you don't...lets just say you don't want to know what I'm capable of; so just suck it up and do it, or else…got it?"

Two sets of shocked eyes looked at George. For such a petite woman, she was force. They both looked away and grumbled in agreement at the same time.

"Good!" George smiled broadly. "Now Andy you go get the door and Sam cool it with the attitude."

Andy smugly looked at Sam before George said, "You too Andy, just cool it." Andy rolled her eyes before pulling the door open. Luke stood there with flowers in his hand, two bundles, one for each lady. He handed them to Andy and then pulled her into his arms, giving her a big smacking kiss. "Hey sweetheart," he said "been looking forward to this all day."

George looked at Sam, it was a good thing they left their weapons at the station, she thought. He looked deadly.


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A bit long but I didn't think you'd mind the Andy/Sam action. _

_Please review...I love hearing what you think about the story. Thank you all so much for the alerts, reviews, everything. It pushes me to continue._

_Take care all! Cheers!_

* * *

Sam grabbed George by the waist and pulled her close as Luke stepped into the apartment. Seeing this as she moved to let Luke enter, Andy narrowed her eyes at Sam; he just smiled back at her…too bad that smile didn't quite match the menacing look in his eyes.

Luke asked if they were ready to go, Sam looked down at George. "Ready, baby?" he whispered. He bent his head close to hers. "Mmmm…" he said, "you smell damn good, George, good enough to eat."

George had to hold back a hysterical laugh that almost escaped her. It looked like he was going to make Andy and George both pay for tonight, just in two different ways.

George toughened up, "Oh Sam." She playfully slapped it him. "You are so silly." From their position Luke and Andy couldn't see that the playfully slap turned into a fist that she waved at him. The warning look in her eyes was clear…don't push it too far, Sam.

He respected George's spunk though he didn't want to and he smiled, a real rueful smile. He was trying to say he was sorry and trying to control his anger.

George just slowly shook her head at him. From their vantage point, it looked to Andy and Luke like the other couple was completely enthralled with one another.

Luke cleared his throat and asked once again if they were ready to go. That just pushed Sam again.

Sam quickly looked over at the couple waiting by the apartment door. "Keep your pants on, Callaghan, well at least until later…right McNally?" he snarled. He pulled George close to his side again. He couldn't stop himself, just the idea of Callaghan kissing her made him want to explode.

Andy was shocked speechless. She didn't care much for this side of Sam; he always treated her with respect and decency. This Sam was angry and...

George cut in trying to soothe the situation. "Sam's crabby because he showed up early and had to wait while we girls got ready." She smiled. It really didn't quite fit but everyone just accepted what she said.

They all turned to the door of the apartment to leave.

Once the reached street level George turned to all of them with the idea that they should all ride together and nearly jumped out of her skin when three voices in unison barked "No!" at her. The two couples then turned in different directions towards their vehicles.

"What's his problem?" Luke asked once he and Andy were in his car. "Why's he being such an asshole tonight?"

Andy could say and think just what she wanted to about Sam but she sure wasn't going to listen to Luke cut him down. She snapped her head around to look at Luke. "Don't call him an asshole. He had a really bad day today, so lay off."

Luke was taken aback. Andy had never spoke so sternly to him before, normally she was agreeable.

"Sorry, I guess he's not the only one, you have a bad day too?"

"No," Andy said not liking this conversion one bit, "I did not have a bad day but whether you like it or not, Sam is my friend."

"Where did this come from? He _did_ just insult you."

"He didn't mean too." She said defending him. _Okay you're starting to sound crazy…just be quiet now before he starts asking more questions._

Luke mumbled something under his breath about just trying to have a nice evening. Andy ignored him as he pulled away from the curb and headed into the direction of the theater.

* * *

Sam and George had just settled in his truck, she couldn't hold back anymore and once he closed his door she demanded. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Sam glanced at her while he waited for Luke to pull away from the curb in front of him.

"Jesus just tell her already."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sam stated plainly.

"Sam…she feels the same way. I don't know why she doesn't just give him the boot but she wants to be with you."

Sam had to swallow the lump in his throat at George's admission. "I don't think…"

"Stop okay? Let's not go round and round about this, I know something happened between the two of you today at the station. So just stop this jealous brat routine and go after her, she wants _you_. God, I thought you were smarter than this." She sighed and folded her arms.

"You don't understand George, you don't know how long I have waited for her." He could have hit himself for revealing that. This one was worse than McNally, he thought. "I mean…"

"Please just stop, you just blurted out the truth for _once,_ I suspect." She raised an eyebrow him, he remained quiet so she continued. "You're crazy about her…and why you don't want to believe she is crazy about you, I just don't get it."

Sam gestured at the car in front of them. "Need I say more?"

"So! Push it...push her. Grow a pair already, damn."

"Listen here little matchmaker, maybe you should try to invest some of that energy in finding a boyfriend and…" The look on her face stopped him cold. "George? Oh god, what did I say?" Sam sighed disgusted now with himself, he hit a nerve…a bad one.

"Hey?" he nudged her with his elbow. "Tell me what's going on. You're not here just for a visit are you, who are you running from?"

"I'm the female version of you Sam, hanging in there, being the friend. Letting them rip your heart out time and time again." She sighed heavily before continuing. "Marc…his name is Marc, he's gone and I don't know where he is."

"I'm so sorry. What happened? What did he do to you?"

"He became my best friend and then suddenly my lover and now nothing." She finished quietly.

"What do you mean now nothing?" he asked.

George looked at Sam; she slowly closed her eyes. Trust wasn't easy for her but she thought, maybe if he knew how badly she felt about all this; maybe that would be the final push he needed with Andy. She took a breath and gave Sam the shortest version of her story that she could while they drove to the theater.

"So that's it," she said. "I haven't heard a word from him since."

"He hasn't called or texted you or anything?" Sam asked.

She let out a snort, "I forced myself to leave my cell at home when I came here. I thought that so much time had passed that the only contact he would want to have with me now was to say he was sorry and that he made a mistake."

"George…you don't know…anything could have happened."

She knew what he was trying to say. "If anything bad had happened to _him_ the magazine would have known something about it…someone would have heard something. No, he didn't contact me because he didn't want to contact me." She sat quietly as they pulled into the theater.

Sam swallowed and said, "The same thing almost happened with me and Andy. She came to me one night…and then she came to her senses and left. So if it helps any? I do sort of know how you feel…"

"No Sam, this is not the same. She truly does care about you…I shouldn't tell you but she's just scared of you. She's scared of the power of her feelings for you. But she's also terrified to lose you. You have to do something, push her Sam. Push her and she'll come running to you I promise."

He sighed as he pulled the truck into a parking spot. Once he put the truck into park he just hung his head in thought. "I'll try." He said quietly. "I can't take things being like this anymore."

She looked as him as she grabbed the door handle on the passenger door. "Sam…I'm sure that you know that if you ever, ever hurt her…"

"I know George, believe me _I'm_ terrified at the thought of what else your capable of." He said with a weary smile.

They exited Sam's truck and walked over to Luke's car waiting for the other couple to exit. They had decided on seeing a new action movie. Since they were at the early show, there were not a lot of other people at the Multiplex.

They were able to get their tickets and find the correct theater in good time. Sam asked George and Andy if they were interested in any movie refreshments. Andy was surprised at Sam; he wasn't glaring at her anymore. It made Andy wonder just what George had said to him on the way over. Both women declined but thanked him.

As they walked down the incline looking for good seats, George had an idea. She made them stop half way down and said. "Let's sit here." She walked into an aisle forcing Sam to follow. Leaving Andy to sit between Sam and Luke.

George pretended to not notice the look at Andy gave her. The last place Andy wanted to sit was between the two men. They settled into their seats, no one said anything for the few uncomfortable minutes it took for the lights to dim and the previews to start.

Andy sat stiffly in her seat. Once the second preview started, Luke reached over pulling Andy close. Because of the way she had to position her shoulders close to Luke it forced her lower body in the opposite direction. She felt her mid-thigh to knee make contact with Sam's.

She waited for him to move his leg over to accommodate her, he didn't. Stubborn both of them sat there, he did finally move but it was only to place his foot closer to Andy's so that they touched now from mid-thigh to knee to calf, the sole of his shoe was next to hers.

She tried to sneak a glance at him; he sat watching the preview as if nothing was wrong. Then at first she thought it might have been her imagination, she felt Sam's leg move slowly. A rush of fire shot through her leg and up. He continued to rub his leg against hers, so minutely that in the dark of the theater you could not see the motion.

Andy was dying inside. She should have just moved her leg over but after everything that happened today, she couldn't. The steady sensation of his leg rubbing against hers made her completely forget Luke sitting there.

When they were together, there was always a steady heat that threatened to engulf them. During the few times Andy had given into it, in the Penny parking lot, after the shooting, it had always overwhelmed her. She sat there staring at the screen but it wasn't the previews she saw it was Sam. He had to be crazy she thought. Did he think her body was his to play with? Yes it was, she admitted to herself.

That thought was just enough to push her over the edge. She couldn't take it and suddenly she stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said loud enough for some of the other moviegoers to hear her and begin to laugh.

Mortified she looked at Luke. "Sorry," she whispered to him waiting for him to stand up and let her by.

George had heard this, "Sam? You know what? I am hungrier then I thought, would you go get me some popcorn?" she leaned over and said to the other couple, "I'm sending Sam for popcorn, would you two like anything?"

"No, thanks." Luke said standing waiting for Andy and Sam to both pass by him.

Andy walked past Luke and back up the aisle way leading to the stairs. She began to slowly descend the stairs that lead to the interior entryway of the theater. Soft blue lights lined the floors and walls, just bright enough so you could see where you were walking.

She stepped off the last step and turned to give him a piece of her mind. He was behind her and instead of stopping too, he continued on. Reaching for her arms he turned her and leaned her against the wall. His mouth was on hers before she could even speak.

Andy lifted her arms immediately and placed them around his neck pulling his head even closer for their kiss. Her lips moved with his, just like earlier at the station. She followed him and when his lips parted, hers did too. Allowing his tongue to swipe across her lower lip before slipping inside. They both moaned in unison.

What had started in the theater was now out of control. They couldn't touch each other enough, Sam slide his hands up and down Andy's sides barely touching her breasts. Her hands moved to his face to keep his lips against hers.

He reached down and pulled her at her waist bringing her into contact with is groin. She felt his reaction to her and she moaned again. "Sam." She said, as they pulled apart slightly to breathe.

"Mmmm…yeah?" he asked and returned to her mouth not giving her a chance to answer. He didn't want to give her time to question, time to think. He wanted her subconscious reaction to him, unguarded, open to him.

He wanted to seep inside her body and her heart so that she could never again deny what they had between them. Andy moved her hands from his face to lay them against his chest. He feared she was going to push him away, she felt him stiffen a bit. When she continued to move her hands down his chest to his waist, she heard him groan with renewed passion pressing his lips harder against hers.

They pulled away slightly again to catch their breath, he rested his forehead against hers. In the dimly lit entryway, where anyone could walk in and see them, they stood wrapped in each other's arms against the wall.

He didn't want to spoil the moment, she was here, pressed against his body, it felt so right. He carefully thought about his words before speaking. "Andy," he said pulling away a bit so that his hands could frame her face, "I want you…I'm dying inside and I don't want to wait any longer. Don't you see how good things are between us? I want this, you…everyday, you have to do something."

He called her Andy, she thought. She couldn't speak, her body was throbbing and her heart was racing, his was everything to her.

Sam waited for her to respond to his words, when she didn't he felt the familiar anger creeping up on him once again. His eyes moved over her face. "Well?" he demanded quietly. "Aren't you going to say something? Anything?"

* * *

**You want to smack me, don't you? This chapter was getting overly long and there's so much more to go, we still have to go out to dinner...whew!**

**Another update real soon, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

_It's not overly long but a promise is a promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_DCJ should be happy ;) I stole her idea...with a twist of course. lol_

_Take care all, especially my cool pals (you know who you are) this one's for you. Please review, I love, love, love it! CHEERS!_

* * *

"Sam…" she started to say still drifting out of the fog of desire. "I need…"

"What? Time? Right McNally? You need time." The jealous rage he felt earlier had returned.

Sam started to pull back but she pulled her hands up, framing his face like her had done to her. "Listen to me…you always do that…you make demands of me and then walk away. You never stick around long enough for me to respond."

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay. Talk." He said; it was clear that he was just as scared as she was. He just had a much better way of covering it up.

She took in a large breath before she began. "You called me Andy…"

"What? So?"

"Sam!"

"I'm listening…" A slight smile reached his lips. He just couldn't wait to hear she was going to say.

"I love you, okay?" She just needed to get the words out before he cut her off again.

His smile disappeared, it was his turn to stand there motionless. He expected to hear a million other things, some good and some maybe not so good. But I love you, shook him. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. He tried to force the words but nothing came out.

Andy looked at him for a moment realizing he was not going to respond. He wasn't going to return the sentiment. She shoved him away, feeling like a fool. Taken by surprised Sam stepped back.

As if this wasn't really happening to him, he watched her turn and leave. _She just told you she loved you and you fucking idiot, you didn't say a word. Go after her you moron! And what scream 'I love you' too in front of Callaghan?_

Sam punched the wall of the theater. She loves me, he thought. She loves me. He started up the stairs after her and then he remembered. George's popcorn…damn it, he thought stomping back down the stairs. He walked through the entryway and threw the door back so hard it slammed against the wall. He jumped, not realizing how much force he used.

_Get a grip, I've got to fix this. I'm going to fix this…somehow. Christ, she hates me now. _

Hate was a strong word, but that pretty much summed up what she was feeling by time she reached aisle where Luke and George were sitting. Luke noticed her coming and stood up. She walked past Luke and leaned in to George, "You," she said in a deadly whisper, "you sit here!" she pointed to the seat next to her.

Seeing the look on Andy's face caused George's eyes to open wide. Oh no, George though, he screwed it up again. George got up and quickly moved over a seat. Settling in she leaned trying to ask quietly so that Luke couldn't hear her. "What happened?" she asked.

"I hate Sam Swarek." Andy responded through clenched teeth. "Let's just get this date over with, no more matchmaking, got it?"

George was horrified, this was obviously worse then she first thought. What the heck did he do to her?

"Oh no." Andy whimpered quietly.

"What?" George whispered.

"Now I really do have to go to the bathroom."

George started to giggle, the look Andy threw her quickly sobered her. Andy kept replaying the scene in her mind, she was furious…she had to be…if she didn't hold on this anger she was going to start crying. It was dark in the theater but not dark enough to hide the tears and the sounds she was likely to make…she had to remain angry. I hate Sam Swarek, she thought.

Suddenly she felt Luke rise, oh no, she thought. He's back. She didn't look at him when she stood. She kept her eyes trained on the large barrel of popcorn he carried. _Well at least he remembered the popcorn, that bastard_.

He hesitated in front of Andy, wanting to speak and knowing now was not the right time. She refused to look at him. He noticed that George was now sitting next to Andy, Andy's idea he was sure.

Once he was seated he handed the popcorn to George. She looked at him and leaned over, "You are dead meat, Sam." She said reaching in for a handful of popcorn and started to eat it. She turned her eyes back to the screen.

Four pairs of eyes sat and stared at the screen. One pair was capable of taking anything in. After the movie finally ended and the credits rolled, Luke looked up to see the other three standing ready to leave. "Must have not liked the movie much." He grumbled as he rose and started up the aisle.

It occurred to Andy in that moment that Luke didn't even wait for her. He just began walking up the aisle expecting her to trail behind. She sighed and began to follow. George followed slowly behind confused and Sam walked back up the incline with his head down.

Once they stepped outside into the evening air Andy turned to the group. "I'm sorry guys but I've got a splitting headache. George why don't you and Sam go on to dinner without us and Luke, you can take me home?" She looked at each of them but Sam.

"Oh Andy," Luke spoke, "I was really looking forward to dinner, you sure we can't swing by a drugstore and pick you up some aspirin?" He stepped closer putting his arm around her shoulder. The smile he usually used on her to get his way looked more now like a smirk to her.

"Luke really, my head hurts awful. I don't think I can eat right now." Andy was quickly getting perturbed with him.

"Well let's get you something for your head and we'll see, huh?"

Sam just couldn't take it anymore, he knew he was the reason she wanted to get away but he couldn't stand there and listen to this. "Look Callaghan, your girlfriend is sick. If you don't want to drive her home then I will."

Andy turned to look at him for the first time. He stood there, like always…her protector. She wanted to scream at him. _How dare he, how dare he stand there like that after what he did. _

Before she could open her mouth Luke spoke up. "You let me worry about _my_ girlfriend, okay _Swarek_?"

Right before Sam could step up, George cut in front of him. She knew this just had to be a misunderstanding. She wasn't ready to write Sam off just yet. "Okay, how about this." George piped in. "How about you take Andy home," she said motioning to Luke, "and Sam and I will head over to the restaurant, Luigi's right Sam?" he nodded. "Andy if you start to feel better than you two can join us there, okay?"

Andy nodded in agreement. Luke didn't look too happy about the situation but he agreed too and then turned with his arm still around Andy's shoulders and led her to his car.

As they approached his car he took his arm off her shoulders as he dug for his keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door for Andy and waited until she was seated before going around to the other side and getting in.

He drove her back home in silence. They both just stared straight ahead looking into the night, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived at her apartment building he pulled to the curb. He put the car into park and turned in his seat.

"Andy, I…us…ah…Andy this just not working out, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

She turned to him in shock, "What?" she asked.

"I don't think this is working…I think we should take some time apart and see how we feel later on. I am really sorry."

"Sorry? You are breaking up with me?" She sounded hysterical.

"Ahh…Andy…I just think…"

"Oh my god…" she said aloud, "you've got the world's worse timing Luke."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Nothing, I agree this isn't working out. Maybe you are right. You take care of yourself, okay?" She said pulling the door open and escaping the vehicle. She slammed the door and walked to her apartment building. If she was dazed before, now she was completely befuddled.

Luke sat in his car thinking that was the strangest break up he had ever had. Swarek, he thought before putting the car back into gear and driving away. Maybe he'd head up to the Penny and see who was up there tonight. Too bad he couldn't head over to Luigi's now and try to hook up with George.

Andy walked numbly to her building, up the stairs to her apartment. She dropped her jacket and kicked off her shoes before she threw herself onto her couch and cried her heart out. She never thought once about Luke, she cried for what she was scared she was going to lose, only to find she never had, Sam.

* * *

_Needed a comma and a couple of words, Thanks dcj_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok to keep things moving I thought you all wouldn't mind another short one._

_Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much everyone - these last few chapters I have really pushed it and it has been so much fun! So let me know if you think it's too 'out' there. Take care! Have a great day! Cheers._

* * *

George looked at Sam, his shoulders drooping as he watched Luke lead Andy away to his car. The look on his face was…desolation. Sam screwed something up but whatever it was he was now beside himself.

He looked back at her once the other couple reached Luke's vehicle. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go." George said. This time when they were seated in the truck she was not going turn on him. He would talk when he was ready and she felt right now, he was not close to ready.

George watched as Sam opened his door and got in. He first went to pull the seatbelt around him; it would budge. Sam swore as he pulled and pulled until finally he calmed enough to untangle it.

He straightened in his seat to pull his keys out of his pocket, but he pulled too hard and his keys flew to the floor. He muttered some oath and bent to retrieve them and started to search for the correct key to place in the ignition. His hands were shaking so badly the keys fell again.

He sat back for a moment before he started swearing again, jamming the palm of his hand over and over again across the steering wheel. His words were colorful and they were all directed inward, how he had his chance and how stupid he was.

Watching him she realized that he had forgotten she was there. "Sam," she interrupted his tirade, he looked over almost surprised to see her there. "Please calm down. It's going to be okay. We'll figure something…"

"No! I screwed up, I had her and I screwed it up."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She decided that using a light hand with him right now would be best.

"No damn it!" he stopped when he seen her cringe at his words. His anger was making her uncomfortable so he took a breath trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry, look I can't talk about this right now…I…lets just go to the restaurant all right?"

"Well I ate all that popcorn so I'm not really hungry. Why don't we just go for coffee or a drink?" She looked at him hopeful.

Sam looked back at her thinking. He couldn't eat anything right now either and a drink sure sounded good. "Want to go to the Penny? I'm pretty sure Andy won't be interested in meeting us at Luigi's now."

"Sure," She tried to smile. "let's go there. You want me to drive?" she asked knowing he wasn't in the best of shape right now.

"Nobody drives my truck but me." And Andy he silently added. He leaned down and grabbed the keys again from the floor and managed to get the truck started without incident. He pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the Penny.

When they arrived the place was packed. They managed to find to places at the bar and quickly grabbed them. Before Sam even sat down he was already motioning to the bartender. He ordered a double for himself and a beer for George.

Once the drink was placed in front of him, he took a huge swallow. He took a moment to savor the burn that ran down his throat to his stomach. He took another drink and emptied the glass, nearly slamming it on the bar and motioning to the bartender for another.

She just watched him keeping her thoughts to herself.

He began to really look around; there were a number of people there from the 15. He nodded to a few but no one approached. It seemed his body language was speaking volumes.

He noticed movement by the front door of the bar, unbelievably he saw Callaghan enter the bar. His heart stopped for a moment, hoping that Andy was behind him. When he saw that Luke was alone his anger renewed. _He left her at home and came here? He didn't even bother to see if she was okay? _

George felt the tension in Sam and followed his line of vision. Oh no, she thought, this is not good. She turned back to Sam. "Don't," she said quietly, "do it Sam."

Sam stood stiffly grabbing his second drink from the bar. Turning he looked at George before taking another large swallow, placing his glass back on the bar he turned and walked in Luke's direction. George had no choice but to jump up and follow.

_This son of bitch has everything that I want, I cherish and he leaves her at home, sick. Just so he can come up here and cruise for more chicks? Oh no…no way, not this time._

"Callaghan," he greeted Luke with a lethal smile, "fancy seeing you here."

"Swarek." Luke replied sarcastically with a nod.

"Where's Andy?"

"I just dropped her off." He said casually looking around the bar.

"You dropped her off? Did you bother to walk her up and see that she was all right?" There was a definite edge in Sam's voice that caught Luke's attention.

"What's it to you, Swarek? Like I said earlier…she's my girlfriend…"

He wasn't unable to finish the sentence caught by surprise when Sam stepped up closer to Luke. He wasn't going to sucker punch Luke, no he wanted him to see it coming. "Why don't we finish this conversation outside?" Sam asked his arm motioning towards the door.

George noticed the fear that crossed Luke's face. He was good at running his mouth but he was fearful of Sam; that much was apparent. "Look," Luke said backing down, "I'm not going outside with you. Besides, she's not my girlfriend anymore." He suddenly revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked incredulously.

"We just broke up, well I broke up with her." He seemed a little too proud of himself so Sam took another step closer to him. He immediately threw up his hands. "Look she took it well, too well actually. She just said okay and got out of the car. So the path is clear for you now, Sam." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam thought this guy can't possibly be this unfeeling. No human being could be this freaking shallow. Sam shook his head for a second unbelieving this. "What?" he said to the tall blonde man in front of him, "my god man, you are a piece of work."

Sam turned to look at George; she looked just as confused as him. Luke noticing George there for the first time gave her a sly smile. She cringed and looked at Sam. In silent communication they nodded to each other and walked past Luke right out of the bar.

They walked back to Sam's truck and before he could open the door she turned to him and said. "What just happened in there?"

He looked at her and they couldn't help it, they both started laughing. It had a slightly hysterical edge to it but after all the dramatic events that unfolded today, they couldn't stop.

George tried to catch her breath long enough to say. "He thought you were going to beat the living hell out of him."

Sam sobered enough to say, "I was!"

They both dissolved in laughter again. Once they quieted George thought about Andy. "Oh my god Sam, I have to get back to Andy…what she must be going through. And what the hell did you do to her?"

The laughter had broken Sam's reserve she knew she could get it out of him now.

"She is going to beat the living hell out of _me_. You sent me for that popcorn and…well…we started making out…"

"Making out where?" she asked.

"Down in that area by the doors where…it really doesn't matter. Anyway I told her that I wanted her and I didn't want to wait anymore…I pushed her…_like_ _you_ said…and then wham, she said she loved me." He heard her gasp. "And then…nothing."

"Huh? What do you mean nothing?" She confusedly asked.

"I was shocked speechless," he said trying to defend himself, "I didn't think she was going to say _that_! I thought she was going to tell me to go screw myself or ask for time or I don't know! When she said that…I couldn't think."

"So you didn't say anything, did you?" She said shaking her head. "What is wrong with you? You get the woman you have wanted for how long? She tells you she loves you and you don't say a word? How are you going to fix this because you are on your own now!"

"Oh no, you got me into this George and you're going to help me figure out what to do next!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 - we're almost there. _

_Please read and review, just let me know what you think. This story has been so much fun for me. (even with my break in between). Please let me know if you like it, even if you don't. _

_Thanks so much to all of you! _

* * *

She sat up from the couch. It sounded like someone had knocked. She quickly grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. _Knock, knock, knock_. Yes there was definitely someone at the door. _Sam? Luke?_ _Sam was with George and Luke…he wouldn't be dumb enough to come back here. _

She couldn't get over the relief she felt when Luke said he didn't think they should see each other anymore. She had been waiting for that, she always knew if she tried to break off the relationship Luke would immediately suspect Sam had something to do with it. For some reason, she just never wanted to go through that argument with Luke. She never wanted to lie and say it wasn't true.

_Knock, knock, knock. _This time the knock was more insistent. "Okay!" she called out. "I'm coming." She got up and ran over to her hallway mirror. She looked awful, stepping up to the door she looked through the peephole.

There was a man there she had never seen before. Not thinking to ask through the door who it was, she just pulled the door open and stared at the man.

"Andy?" he asked.

He was about the same height was her, she thought while looking him over. Brown hair and deep dark blue eyes… "Yes? Can I help you?"

"My name is Marc Fletcher and…"

"I suspected as much, you better get in here." she said with a sniff turning back into the apartment. She left the door open and expected him to follow. She didn't stop until she reached her couch and flopped down.

She heard her apartment door close after some hesitation and then she heard him walk into the living room. He looked around, confusedly. "Ah…Andy…is George here by chance?" It was very apparent that she had been crying so there seemed to be a careful edge in his voice.

"She out right now." Andy said taking a tissue and blowing her nose. Normally she would have been a little more self-aware but right now she couldn't care less.

"Ah…do you know when she'll be back?"

She thought about the story that George told her. What this guy did to her. Men and their problems…she couldn't stop herself. "So what's your problem anyway and what _are_ you doing here?"

"I…ah…came to talk to George. I work with her at the magazine, well actually I'm her boss and…"

"Yeah I know all that already…you want a beer?" she asked.

He relaxed a bit, "Ah…yeah I would like one. Thank you."

She went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of her refrigerator. She handed Marc his and returned to her place on the couch. Folding her legs under her, she sat down. _Well he must be that much of a creep if he came here. Then again…_

"Ah…are you okay?" he skittishly asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…I mean George told Bernie her cousin in Canada needed her. I was just inquiring to see if you were better…or what."

She thought about how she had been acting since his arrival, her appearance. Oh god, she thought. Laughter came out of nowhere and spilled over. She laughed for a moment while he stared at her like she was a little off her rocker.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to calm down. "I'm not usually like this, really I'm not. It's just that today just happened to be the worst day of my life. I was just sitting here, well crying here, feeling sorry for myself, when you showed up."

"Oh I'm so sorry, want to talk about it?" He asked. Andy understood why George cared so much for him. He really did seem like he was genuinely sorry and interested in hearing what was bothering her.

"I think we better talk about you instead Marc. Why did you run away?"

"I didn't…well I left but I did not runaway. I don't know how much she has told you but…"

"Everything." She said plainly. "She told me everything."

"Oh even about the last night?"

"Yep…so what happened?" She crossed her legs and settled down to listen. This was much better than focusing on Sam's lack of feelings for her.

"I went to see George and you know what happened," he said turning slightly red. Andy liked that about him. He swallowed a sip of beer and continued, "So I woke up because my cell phone rang. I looked at it, it was my mother; I ignored it. I thought she was calling me about another matter that I…well I don't want to get into that. But after the third call, she left a message."

Andy just sat watching him.

"I listened to the voice mail, she was at their beach condo and she was hysterical. My dad had collapsed and she had to call an ambulance. She was at the hospital emergency room and they wouldn't tell her anything. She thought he had passed away."

"Oh my goodness."

"So I heard the message and freaked out. I grabbed my stuff and I ran back and kissed George. I told her that I had an emergency with my dad, she just mumbled 'okay'. I thought she heard me but I found out not long ago that she must have not. I just jumped in my car and drove straight to North Carolina. I figured I could drive faster then if I waited around for a flight."

"I can imagine." She said after sipping her beer.

"Well I made it in just under ten hours. My dad had a heart attack. It was awful, he was in the coronary ICU and they said he needed a triple bypass right away. He had another heart attack before they could get in him and he almost died on the table when they finally thought he was stabilized enough for surgery."

He stopped talking for a moment; you could plainly see that this ordeal had taken a toll on him. He took a breath and began again. "Everything happened so fast yet it felt like it took forever. He was in surgery for five hours when they said it should have been three. My mother was beside herself; I'm the only child so it was just us, trying to hold it together for each other."

"Why didn't you call George? She would have come immediately, you must know that."

"I couldn't think straight enough, besides after I burst in on her in the middle of the night. Then I take off without leaving much information, do you really think I could call and say 'hey, come on down to North Carolina'? My phone was dead; I was at the hospital for three days before I could pick up a charger. Then…Kathy showed up."

"Kathy? The fiancé I take it?"

"Ex! Ex-fiance." He corrected.

I wondered if George knows this, she thought.

"She just made a bad situation worse. By time I got her out of my hair and my dad got over the biggest hurdle and we knew he was going to pull through; a week had past. I tried to call her numerous times. I always got voice mail and soon her voice mailbox was full, probably all my messages. I didn't know what to think. I called the magazine and they said she left for Canada. Do you know how big this country is?"

Andy smiled. He wasn't so bad after all.

"I felt like a scene right out of 'Sex in the City' taking Denise and Lisa out to lunch and try to pry out of them just _where_ in Canada she was. And before you ask, George loves that show and made me watch her collection of all six seasons and take her to the movie version." He smiled for the first time since he arrived, thinking about George she assumed.

He just sat there for a moment, lost in thought. He looked again at her and then said. "I would be lying if I didn't say that I waited to her call. I was scared." He seemed like he was talking to himself rather than Andy. "I just showed up at her door, I couldn't take it anymore. I got so sick of pretending that Kathy and I had a wonderful relationship. I was stuck, I didn't even know I was stuck. The years had just passed and we just stayed together, I thought it was suppose to be like that."

He stopped to take a bigger swig of beer. "Then I met George and well…you know she can be a bit overwhelming when you first meet her. But never, never underestimate her, that woman is smart…very smart."

Andy nodded, giggled and then added. "Oh she's a pistol."

He joined her in laughter. "Yeah that about sums her up. But seriously, I just realized one day that even though we were just good friends, I spent more time with her then I did Kathy. Kathy is all about her law career, she's determined to make partner. She got it into her head that if she were married she'd stand a better chance with the partners. So she enlisted the help of our parents, they were all relentless…married. We had to get married. Hell, so as usual I just gave in, I mean this is what we were suppose to do right?"

Andy didn't know; some of what he was saying started to sound very familiar to her.

Since she remained quiet he continued. "The closer we got to the wedding date the more and more realized I didn't want this. I didn't know what to do; all I knew was that I wanted to be with George more than anything else in the world and I did not want to marry Kathy." He paused for a second. "That's why I didn't want to take my mother's call, I thought she was calling me because she spoke to Kathy. I broke up with her that night and went straight to George."

"Oh." Andy said. Yes this was all too familiar.

"Where is George, by the way?" he asked.

"She's on a date with…"

"What?" he barked standing up. "She's on a date?"

"It's not what you think, she's on a date with my…ah…actually I don't know what he is right now but she'll be back soon." He was pacing her living room nervously so she had to continue. "Marc? Really it's not what you think, she's out with my partner Sam to make me jealous…well it started out to try to make me jealous and now…"

"So was that why you were crying?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say were both in it up to our necks right now. We were on a double date, Sam and George and Luke and I."

"Luke?" he asked.

"My ex-boyfriend…well he wasn't my ex at the time. He just broke up with me."

"So that's why you were crying?" He was still trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"No, it's complicated okay?"

"Sounds like, so George is out with Luke and Sam is your partner?" He sat back down.

"No, Luke and I went out with George and Sam because she was trying to make me see that I had feelings for Sam. She wanted me to dump Luke but he dumped me first as soon as we got back here. I told Sam tonight that I love him."

"While on the date with Luke?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Listen here, _Kathy_…"

"Point taken…so where is George?"

"She's out with Sam at Luigi's having dinner."

He stood up again. "Well then, lets go."

"Where?" Andy asked.

"Where else, Luigi's."

"Marc, look at me? I'm in no shape to show up at Luigi's." she gestured at her face and clothes all rumpled from crying on the couch.

"You don't look so bad now that you've stopped crying. Go splash some cold water on your face and change your shirt. Andy I haven't seen George in almost two weeks, you've got to help me." She couldn't say no, he just seemed so honest and so in love.

"Okay," she said as she nervously glanced around. "let me try to put myself back together here." She ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Securing it, she washed her face and then lightly reapplied some makeup. She then headed into her bedroom and put on a fresh button up shirt. She walked out ready to go.

"Do you have a car? Because I don't."

"Yeah I have a rental. Let's go." He said while he followed her out of the apartment and down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they almost ran right into Sam and George coming inside the entry door of the apartment building.

* * *

**All right...who's situation should be resolved first? Andy's or George's? Let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

_One more to go, I hope to have the final chapter done and up by tomorrow evening._

_I hope this chapter isn't too...mushy? I just wanted there to be a definite difference between the resolution of George's relationship and Andy's. Andy's will be decidedly different, I promise ;)_

_Please read and review. Thank you so much if you do...it's quite a inspiration and it keeps me going. _

_Take care all, Cheers!_

* * *

Sam and George arrived at the apartment; as they were just about to walk up the stairs Andy and Marc burst out of the front door. Both she and Sam had to step back onto the sidewalk to accommodate the other couple.

All four of them stood there for a moment before Andy said. "George someone stopped by to see you." She didn't dare look at Sam.

"Hi, kid." Those two words sent George's heart in overdrive. _He's here; he's really here. _Marc walked up to George. She stood motionless in shock.

All the hurt and anger took over as George finally spoke. "Don't you call me that." She waved a finger at him. "I left New York to get away from you so you can just turn around and go…" Her emotions got the best of her and she tried to take a quick breath to keep from crying.

Totally ignoring the other two people who stood there Marc reached out and pulled her into his arms. George stood there for a moment, arms at her sides. "I have so much to tell you, please let me tell you." He whispered to her before reaching for her chin, pulling her face up to his. "Please George." He said quietly, his eyes pleading with her.

George's arms came up to wrap around his middle. She couldn't deny him this chance. "Okay." She said quietly.

Marc looked over her head at Andy. "I think maybe George and I should leave for a while and go talk somewhere."

For the first time Sam spoke up. "No you two go on ahead upstairs. Andy and I need to talk too."

Andy turned to look at Sam. He stood there, arms crossed, looking back at her. Daring her to say otherwise. "Yes go on upstairs. George I left the door unlocked just in case we missed you. Go talk to Marc. I'll be up in a little bit."

"No." Sam said to all of them. "We are leaving." He turned to Andy and said. "Get in the truck, Andy."

"Sam, I…" she stuttered.

George and Marc lost in there own world did not pay attention to them. They turned arm in arm and started to walk up the stairs to the door. George stopped for a moment and turned back to Andy. "Go with him Andy." She said before turning and opening the door.

They made their way inside leaving the other couple and slowly made their way up the stairs. Once in the apartment Marc pulled her back into his arms. Holding on to her like she was his lifeline. George snuggled, laying her face against his chest. Even though they were hundreds of miles from New York, Marc felt like home.

"We have to talk." Marc said releasing her and taking her hand to lead her to the couch in the living room. They sat on either end facing each other.

George was starting to come out of her fog of confusion. "I don't know what I want to ask you first. Maybe you should just start, okay?"

Marc sucked in a great breath and began retelling the story he had told Andy earlier.

"So when everything started to calm down and my dad was on the mend, I came home. I tried calling your cell phone from North Carolina but you never answered. I finally called the magazine and Denise said you had taken a leave too. That you had left for Canada to be with your cousin."

"I knew you had a cousin but I couldn't remember her name other then Andy. I remembered you were born here in Toronto but all you told Bernie was Canada. I had to take Denise and Lisa out to lunch just to pry as much information out of them as I could. I got Toronto out of them but still, they didn't know Andy's last name either. Your mom and dad are expecting a call. I broke down and called them when I got here."

George sat listening in silence, surprised he went to so much trouble she just nodded her head.

"I didn't think my dad was going to make it, George, I really didn't. I thought my mother was going to have to be admitted too because she was falling apart. My dad means everything to her. It was such an awful time…and then she showed up."

"Who?" George already knew who without asking but she felt she should ask.

"Kathy…oh my god. It was my third day there and out of nowhere she pops up. Explaining that she had just heard about it. Right. My mom called her when she couldn't reach me, she knew. When I confronted her she admitted it had taken her days to rearrange her schedule and that she had a flight back that night because she was due in court in the morning."

"I'm so sorry." George said.

"Don't be sorry George, it just reaffirmed what I already knew. Anyway, she took me out of the hospital so I could pick up a charger for my phone. Actually it was because the Wi-Fi at the hospital was down and she couldn't get her laptop on line. She complained the entire time we were at the hospital because she could only communicate on her blackberry and that there were too many dead zones in the hospital."

"Oh my goodness." She said unbelieving.

"It gets better, she then marched herself to the nursing station and said that she was an attorney and that she was watching my dad's case very carefully."

"What?" George just couldn't believe that Marc could be with someone like that for so many years.

"They were giving my father what I thought was the best care, there was no reason for that. She was just pissed off about her laptop. I tell you George, that woman was the biggest bitch I have ever seen." Marc started to laugh a little. "Oh my god she embarrassed me! When she finally left to go back to New York I looked at my mom and said…see…now you see why I do not want to marry her."

"What did your mother say?" _He doesn't want to marry her! He doesn't want to marry her!_ She had met both his parents on a few occasions and they always seemed down to earth good people.

"My mother is too sweet to say anything really bad but she just padded my hand and said wise choice. It was funny because before I left, my dad asked about her. I was worried about telling him at first and then I just said it. All he did was smile and say 'thank god' and 'ask that George out'."

George just laughed. "Does Kathy know that you do not intend on marrying her?"

"George…I broke it off with Kathy the night I came to your apartment. We were at home and I don't know she said something or did something. I just couldn't take it anymore, it just came out."

"What did you say?" She just sat there trying to be calm, trying not to let her feelings show. Desperately hoping she was going to hear the right words.

Marc focused completely on George, trying to read her face. Looking for any sign that he still had a chance with her. She had remained so quiet during his explanation, she didn't offer any suggest of her feelings, her state of mind. After I moment he caught the flicker of something in her eyes, she was a good bluffer but not that good.

He finally had the opportunity to say the words he should have said that night at her apartment. "I told her that I was in love with someone else and that I did not want to marry her and that I would be moving out as soon as I could."

"Marc? You said all that?" George was amazed.

"I said a lot of other stuff but considering I want to you still think I'm a nice guy, I'd rather keep some of that to myself." He said with a smile. "Let's just say for the first time I treated her like she has always treated me and did not spare her feelings. Can you believe when she showed up in North Carolina she acted like everything that happened before I left, never happened. She even had the nerve to say that she forgives me and I should just come back home."

Marc just shook his head. "I can't believe it…she thought she was going to just steamroll me once again."

George just had to ask. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Marc had to think for a moment before he understood what she was asking. Slowly a smile crept onto his face before he said, "Well Kid, if she doesn't know already then maybe she's just not as smart as I thought she was."

George jumped up from the couch and turned to walk away. He had to give her more than that.

He was right behind her and reached for her arm before she walked into the kitchen. "George, wait…listen…" he turned her to him. She just stared at him as he reached up to frame her face with his hands. "I should have told you that night at your apartment…I should have stopped long enough…but I couldn't. I love you and only you. I want to be with you; hell…I _do_ want to marry you. Just give me a chance to show you. Will you do that?"

Tears glistened in her eyes as she nodded, unable to speak. He groaned and pulled her face to his. He kissed her sweetly for a moment before moving his hands to her waist and pulling her close. His kiss became harder.

When they both came up for air, George pulled away taking his hand and began to lead him into the bedroom.

While they were headed into the bedroom, Marc pulled slightly on her hand and asked. "So what's this about Andy, Sam and Luke?"

George laughed, "Oh I'll save that story for later…if he doesn't screw it up again, it should be resolved tonight." She shut the door, enough talk about Andy and Sam, for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 (whew) _**

**_OK I'm still thinking maybe an epilogue :)_**

**_I hope you like it! This one goes out to Mamaverd, dcj, SMchick, Couchjumper, KAL22076, Etobay07, tanyaleefr, XoXoMiss and anonymous, only you know who you are ;) please excuse me if I forgot someone, it was not intentional. _**

**_I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart, all of you, for your reviews, alerts, fav stories? OMG it is completely overwhelming! I start the story and with your reviews... you finish it! My mind will be headed into one direction and suddenly something is mentioned in the review and I think, yeah? Yeah, I like that. Then I steal it! LOL _**

**_Take care one and all and please read and review! Cheers! tina _**

* * *

Marc looked over her head at Andy. "I think maybe George and I should leave for a while and go talk somewhere."

For the first time Sam spoke up. "No you two go on ahead upstairs. Andy and I need to talk too."

Andy turned to look at Sam. He stood there, arms crossed, looking back at her. Daring her to say otherwise. "Yes go on upstairs. George I left the door unlocked just in case we missed you. Go talk to Marc. I'll be up in a little bit."

"No." Sam said to all of them. "We are leaving." He turned to Andy and said. "Get in the truck, Andy."

"Sam, I…" she stuttered. Looking around for support to defy Sam. George and Marc had already turned towards the entrance.

She heard George call out quietly 'Go with him Andy' before they disappeared into the apartment building. Andy's shoulders slightly drooped as she looked over at Sam.

"Well?" he said. "You want to hash out everything right here in the street for the neighbors to hear? Trust me, I think they are going to hear this."

Andy pushed past him on the way to the truck, slightly throwing Sam off balance. He smiled before turning around and heading for the truck himself. In his heart, he knew that meant something at least.

By the time Sam was able to reach the driver's door and open it, Andy was already inside and closing her door with a little more force then necessary.

"Geesh, save the pieces would you?" he called out.

Andy rolled her eyes; "I didn't close it that hard, _it is after all a truck_. If you're so concerned I'm going to harm your vehicle maybe you should just go, I'll stay here." She stated as he started the truck.

He then turned to her, saying everything with a single glance. He was not going to let her out, not now.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

He pulled away from the curb before responding, "My house." He said.

"Oh." She became quiet after that, her mind and heart racing. "I thought maybe we'd just drive around for a few minutes, let George and Marc talk and then take me back home."

She heard Sam snort and then say. "After what you laid on me today do you think I'm honestly just going to let that go? We are going to talk about this and at least at my place I don't have to concentrate on driving and you can scream at me as loud as you like." The smile he gave her for the moment he took his eyes off the road spoke volumes. _In pleasure or in pain._

Andy felt the color rise to her face. _This is what you wanted right? Him? Take the bad with the good, you know what he's like…you know how to get around him. Work it! _She heard George's voice in her head.

"Okay, I guess it's better to get this over with." She said saying her thoughts aloud but looking at Sam too.

"Get this over with?" He shook his head. "Andy we just started there is nothing to get over with."

"Just shut up until we get there, all right?" She spat out. "I haven't exactly had the best day you know?"

Ahhh, he thought. Luke. Sam had forgotten about him. "I almost forgot, George and I didn't go to Luigi's we went to the Penny and you'll never guess who we saw there?"

_Luke. Now I'm completely mortified. I bet anything he knows Luke broke up with me. Damn it!_

"I don't know, who?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Luke."

Now she did want to die. She searched her mind trying to think of what would be the correct question to ask right now and still seem like she didn't care. "Oh? Guess you were thrilled, huh?"

"Not at first no but after he told us he broke up with you I was thrilled as hell, rushed right to your apartment."

Andy couldn't hold back, she started to laugh. "Sam! You are awful."

Sam pulled the truck into his driveway. "Yep I know…because you keep reminding me. Ready to go in?"

Her heart was in her throat, this was the moment she pictured inside her head a million times and never once did she dream it would be like this. She let out the breath she had been holding and said. "Yes."

Sam was already standing waiting to close his door. He quickly walked around the truck and opened the door for her. He closed the truck door this time; she gave him a look to let him know that she knew he did that so she wouldn't slam it again. He just smiled and walked past her leading her to his front door.

His calm was finally betrayed him as Andy watched his hand shake as he tried to put the key in the lock. He missed twice but didn't say anything. She didn't either.

He walked into the house and turned on the hallway light that led into his living room and the rooms beyond. Once he reached the living room he bent to turn on one of the table lamps before turning to motion her to sit.

She looked around; she had been here a few times before. His house had always been comfortable, she always felt at home here. His couch was sturdy but soft; he had a brown leather recliner that she was sure he spent most of his sports watching events in. It was still in good shape but it was definitely broken in. Wide screen TV, wooden and glass coffee and side tables, soft lighting. It was just an inviting home.

His house wasn't spotless, it could use a good dusting, but it was by far the exact opposite of Luke's apartment and now his house. Luke liked to live in a sterile environment; Sam did not.

She sat on his coffee colored couch still looking around.

"What?" He asked sitting on the couch a cushion away. "Has it passed inspection? I wasn't exactly expecting company, you know?"

"Don't be so defensive, I was _admiring_ the place. Gees."

"I'm sure it's not anything like Luke's house right? Please tell me it's not anything like his house."

Andy laughed again. "No…this is definitely nothing like Luke's house."

"You want a beer? Or coffee? I can make some coffee?"

"A beer sounds good." She answered. She was pumped up enough; coffee would send her through the ceiling right now.

Sam walked into the kitchen and stopped at the refrigerator door, he really just wanted to get away for a minute to think. _She's here now all you have to do is think of a way to keep her here, forever. _

He reached in and grabbed the beers from the refrigerator. Turning he noticed her standing in the doorway. He wondered if she noticed his hesitation before grabbing the bottles. She had to know that he was just as scared and nervous as she was.

He twisted the tops off of the beer bottles and handed her one.

She took a drink of the beer and started to look around the kitchen. Feeling that they were not going to be returning to the living room any time soon Sam stood back and leaned against the counter, idling drinking his beer as he watched her.

"So Luke told you he broke up with me, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…look Andy, I know what I said before but I am sorry. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Andy's head snapped up. "Hurt? You know nothing about hurt Sam Swarek, you never put yourself out there to be hurt." She was still smarting from the lack of response to her admission earlier.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "You've got to kidding me. What the hell do you think I've been doing this past year?"

"Running." She said plainly.

"Running!" He shouted. "I'm the one that has been running? You got one hell of a nerve lady. I've been the one…"

"Yeah I know," she interrupted, "Sam's just been trying to be the _friend_ right? Poor Sam, you know I don't ever remember seeing your heart on your sleeve. As a matter of fact you've been the one pushing me at him! Every time I had any doubt about Luke you always just stepped in and assure me… 'he's your colleague with benefits' remember that one?"

"Don't throw that asshole in my face, McNally." He warned.

"Why? Did you maybe think of a way that you could get us back together again? And then maybe I could just play around with you on the side and you won't have to involve yourself, you could be my partner with benefits right?"

He moved towards her, she stood her ground, hoping and praying what was going to happen next. It did, he grabbed her and kissed her. "Shut up." He said against her mouth. "Damn it just shut up." He mumbled as pulled back for a second to get closer to her. She kissed him back without reserve.

She finally pushed him away, gasping for air. "So when are _you_ going to stop faking, huh Sam? How could you do that to me today? Don't you know what it took for me to say that to you?"

"I…I…damn I just didn't expect you to say that." He watched as she turned her head. He could tell by the angle she was fighting to keep from crying. That's when he knew it was time.

He approached her again, gently taking her face in his hands and pulling her to face him. He put his forehead against hers and said. "I love you. I can't remember a time when I didn't. I have been scared and I have run in the past but I swear to you now, I'm not going anywhere. I want you _here_ with _me_, always."

There was a single tear that escaped her eyes; he reached for it. Catching it with his index finger and then putting it to his mouth. She just stood and watched him transfixed.

"I love you too, Sam." She spoke quietly her heart in her eyes.

He moaned and pulled her to him, he just held her in her arms, stroking her back. He couldn't believe the time had finally come; Andy McNally was in love with him. She felt his body shake as he pulled her closer. Questioningly she looked up from his chest at him.

"I'm just so happy you're here." He said honestly.

Teasingly she asked. "Well now that you have me here, just what will you do with me?"

"Oh I plan on showing you at least five or six times."

"Five or six? Only? Tired, huh?"

She laughed as he pulled her hand and began dragging her towards his bedroom. "Let me show you just how tired I am." He said as he slammed his bedroom door closed.


End file.
